


The Bones in the Field

by 18lzytwner



Series: Bones - Second Series [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: What happens when bones are discovered scattered in a field? Who murders someone and buries all over? 1st of new BB and slight Hodgela.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Monday at 12:30 pm**

**_Set after “The Pain in the Heart”_ **

“Hey Bones,” Booth said breaking his partner’s concentration on the file that lay in front of her. 

          “Yes Booth?”  She replied without looking up from the file, hoping to finish the paragraph she’d started.

          “What is has marrow in it and mud on it?”  He asked, playing a little game.  Now Brennan looked up from her file and gave him a look.

          “A bone?”  She wondered, playing along.

          “Exactly.  Wanna guess where it was found?”  He raised his eyebrows up and down.

          “I suppose you’re going to tell me either way,” the forensic anthropologist was getting tired of this game very quickly.

          “Fine be that way.  Some kids discovered it while they were playing soccer.  We’re just waiting on you to come out and take a look,” Booth told her.

          “I’ll grab my kit,” Brennan stood from her desk, closed the file, and headed for the metal kit in the corner of the office.  Once she had it in hand, she followed Booth out of the Jeffersonian.

          “How exactly did they discover the bone?”  She asked as the SUV pulled out of the parking lot.

          “One of the kids was running down the field and he just fell over.  At first the parents thought is was just a lump in the dirt but the boy who tripped over it said it felt too hard to be the ground.  You know with all the rain we’ve been having, the ground isn’t very hard at all,” her partner explained at the red light.

          “The ground is soft, ideal for digging.  So they dug up the bone?”  She inquired.

          “The boy’s father told him to stop being a wuss and kicked the little mound.  That’s when someone noticed something sticking out of it.  The referees dug it up with their hands so game play could continue and they got a little more than they bargained for hence why I got a call,” Booth said.  Brennan gave him a look.

          “Hence?”  She raised an eyebrow.

          “It’s my word of the day, don’t expect me to use it,” he teased as they made another left hand turn.

          “The local police arrived on scene and have everyone off the field,” Booth continued as they made a right hand turn into a parking lot near the fields.

          “I see that.  If the bone is in fact human, we’ll need to get the ground penetrating radar out here,” she told him as they exited the government vehicle.

          “Can Hodgins run that thing?”  Her partner wondered.

          “He’s quite capable,” Brennan assured him and the two crossed the nearest field and headed for the police tape.

          “Agent Booth?”  A man in a suit asked.

          “That’s me and this here is Dr. Brennan from the Jeffersonian,” the FBI agent introduced his partner.

          “Detective Paul Modeen,” he confirmed before continuing, “I’m hoping we just called you out here on a wild goose chase,”

          “Where is the bone?”  Brennan asked, wanting to get right to business.

          “In the ground.  Once the refs saw it was a bone, they stopped digging and called us.  The dispatcher told them to leave it where it was until an officer arrived,” Modeen explained as he pointed toward the site, marked by orange cones.  Brennan gave a nod and headed over to the area while Booth stayed to talk to the detective.

          “So did anyone actually touch the bone?”  The G-man wanted to know.

          “I had both referees finger printed just in case they did.  Both of them swear they didn’t touch it,” Paul said.  Booth looked over and saw the two dressed in yellow and black and saw they couldn’t have been more than sixteen.

          “What age group game was this?”  He asked.

          “Seven and eight year olds.  I think most of them have sworn off soccer already,” Modeen shook his head.  Booth nodded in agreement, knowing the kids must have been freaked out over the discovery.

          “Booth!”  Brennan’s voice reached him from where she was.

          “That can’t be good,” he muttered and ran out to her.

          “This is a human bone.  The right femur to be more exact,” the forensic anthropologist told him.

          “Shit.  All right, you call Cam and I’ll inform the detective we’re taking over this case,” her partner said.  Brennan nodded and pulled out her cell phone.  Within forty-five minutes, the team was out there and had set up a tent to examine the bone and any others that they found.

          “Gauging by the length, I’d say adolescent teen female,” Brennan told Cam as they stood under the tent together.

          “How long was it in the ground?”  The Head of Forensics asked.

          “I need more to confirm the length of time.  With no flesh or muscle still attached, I’d only be guessing, especially since it looks like the bone was cleaned before being placed in the earth,” the forensic anthropologist shook her head.

          “This has a very creepy vibe to it,” Cam shivered to illustrate her point.

          “Cleaned bones, means someone with knowledge of how to cut.  There are no gouges or marks on the bones,” Brennan handed the femur over and Cam took a look at it.

          “Well that could be anyone who knows how to hunt or went to medical school to be a surgeon,” Dr. Saroyan said.

          “Still that narrows our suspect pool,” Booth said coming up to them.

          “Has Hodgins found anything yet?”  Cam wanted to know.

          “Nothing yet.  I’m hoping he doesn’t either,” the FBI agent shook his head.

          “Whether he does or he doesn’t we still have a murder on our hands and more bones would improve our chances of catching the murderer,” Brennan reminded him.

          “This is true and someone who buries human bones at a kids’ soccer field should definitely be caught but…” Booth didn’t get to finish as a shout went up from across the field near one of the soccer nets.

          “I’ve got something!”  Hodgins called out.

          “Grab a shovel,” Brennan said as she quickly left Cam and Booth behind on her way to meet Hodgins.

          “What is it?”  She asked when she approached the entomologist.

          “Definitely bone but I couldn’t tell you which one.  However it isn’t buried that deep, so I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough,” he told her, pointing out the mark on the screen that indicated one foot.

          “Where should I start digging?”  Booth asked.  Hodgins moved out of the way and used a can a spray paint to mark the spot.

          “It’s only one foot down, so be careful,” his partner instructed.

          “You might want to get some more FBI guys out here, otherwise it’ll be a long night with you digging all by yourself,” Cam commented as Booth started digging.

          “Sounds like a good idea,” he nodded as he dug up the dirt until he struck something with the shovel.

          “I said be careful,” Brennan gave him a look and quickly dropped to her knees to continue digging by hand. 

“Sorry,” her partner apologized.  She ignored him and soon had the bone retrieved.

          “Which one is it?” Booth asked.

          “The left ulna, it appears to be similar in age to the femur,” Brennan confirmed. 

          “Good work Hodgins.  Now keeping walking,” Cam urged the entomologist on.

          “I look stupid in this outfit,” he reminded her.

          “More than usual?”  She shot back which made Booth chuckle.  Hodgins made a face and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Tuesday at 8:30 am**

          Up on the platform, Dr. Brennan poured over the bones that lay upon the examining table.  Hodgins had successfully retrieved sixty bones by midnight when they called things off for the night.  It was nowhere near the total of two hundred and six that would give them the whole story but he was going back out this morning with Cam to finish what they had started yesterday. 

          So far everything recovered appeared to be from the same victim.  There wasn’t anything that screamed multiple victims but the way the bones had been buried bothered Booth.  He had posed the question yesterday that made everyone stop and think:  _Who kills a young girl and then buries her body parts all over a soccer field?_ The forensic anthropologist tried to clear the question from her mind as she assembled the bones and tried to catch a glimpse of what had killed this girl. 

          “So anything Bones?”  Booth asked as he swiped himself onto the platform.

          “Not much more than what we had last night.  These things take time or did you forget that?”  She answered.

          “Sorry I asked,” he muttered.  Brennan turned to him; the look on her face was a sad one.

          “I shouldn’t have snapped.  Zach usually does this and I…” she didn’t get to finish as Booth pulled her close to him; their noses inches apart.  The move shocked her and she didn’t know how to react.

          “I know you miss him.  If you want to talk, just say the words Bones.  I’m here for you,” the gentle reminder was given in a soft tone, one she hadn’t heard from him before.  The FBI agent let go of his partner and gave her a slight smile.  As his grip on her faded, she could feel her skin tingle.  Feelings she’d tried to bury were starting to resurface.  She was very close to losing her self-control when Angela appeared.

          “Can I get the skull sweetie?”  She asked as she swiped herself in to gain entry to the platform.

          “I haven’t finished my examination yet but what you could do is call Hodgins and see if he’s found anything else.  There isn’t anything here to tell me how our victim died,” Brennan gave a slight smile and Angela noted the red in her cheeks.

          “Are you feeling ok?”  The forensic artist wondered.

          “Yes, I’m fine,” Brennan tried to reassure her friend.

          “Ok then, I’ll call Jack,” with that Angela left the two partners alone.  Booth turned to her, a look of concern on his face.

          “All these bones and nothing?”

          “As I said yesterday, these bones were cleaned very thoroughly.  No nicks or cuts or fractures.  In fact the bones show signs of being boiled,” she told him.

          “Boiled?”  He gave a look.

          “Yes, which if you ask Cam means that any marrow samples will be effectively ruined,” Brennan explained.

          “So all we have to identify our victim is her teeth?” Booth again asked another question.

          “Yes, so far.  I’m hoping that the missing bones will aide us in identifying the victim.  Hopefully Angela can come up with a face and perhaps any healed fractures on bones we are missing will allow a confirmation,” his partner answered as she continued to examine the partial skeleton.

          “Uh huh.  Well if we have nothing to go on what then?”  Booth looked at her.

          “Then we’d all better hope your investigative skills are as good as I know them to be,” Brennan turned and gave him a small smile.

          “Well then let me dazzle you with what we have so far about the park.  The soccer park is open dawn until dusk with signs regarding that rule posted everywhere.  However, there is no fence surrounding the fields so our killer could have come in at any time to dispose of the bones.  Next, the garbage cans are emptied every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday by the park workers who drop it off in the dumpster back at their headquarters which is picked up by the city garbage service.  The bathroom facilities are cleaned on Tuesdays and Saturdays.  According to Jim Bob in Park Services, it is done that way because most of the matches occur on the weekend and Monday.  Apparently the toilets don’t get that dirty,” that last comment made Brennan roll her eyes.

          “So does that help us at all really?”  She asked turning again from the table.

          “Probably not as anyone who has ever visited the park has read the sign on the bathrooms that says, “Closed for cleaning between nine-thirty and ten-thirty am, Tuesdays and Saturdays”.  That being said I’m sure our guy was busy at night,” Booth shrugged.

          “Do you think he cleaned up after burying the bones?”  His partner wondered.

          “I thought of that and have CSU going over every square inch of both bathrooms.  With the park closed, it isn’t inconveniencing anyone,” he said.

          “You do realize that they are going to find all sorts of things but only from Saturday on.  Unless the cleaning crew isn’t good at their job,” Brennan raised an eyebrow.

          “True but we have to give it a shot.  I called the soccer league’s headquarters and spoke to a Mary Rich.  She said all matches were cancelled Saturday due to the lightening we had,” Booth let her know.

          “So the chances of the cleaning crew going out when no one was using it are slim?”  She questioned.

          “Well they did say that Saturday was one of the worst thunderstorms in recent history and minor flooding occurred in some low lying areas.  I’d be willing to bet that the Parks Services gave their guys the day off,” he smirked.  Brennan nodded and turned back to the bones.  They were all arranged properly and all she had left to do was to recheck the skull for anything she might have missed when Angela came back from her office.

          “Hodgins said they have finished the field they started on last night but he only recovered ten more bones.  He’s having an FBI agent drop them off,” the forensic artist shook her head.

          “That only gives us seventy, we’re still thirty-six short,” Brennan was not happy.

          “Well Cam has him checking the next field but there are still two more after that,” Angela told her.

          “We have to keep checking until we have the full skeleton.  Even if it takes most of the week,” the forensic anthropologist reminded her.  Her friend nodded and said,

          “Well if I could have the skull we might be in business,”

          “I was going to reexamine it.  Give me thirty minutes, then you can have it to run dental scans and hopefully give us a face,” Brennan promised.

          “Sounds like a deal sweetie,” Angela gave her a smile and headed back toward her office as Brennan picked up the skull again.

          “Well Bones, I…” Booth didn’t get to finish as his cell phone rang.  He picked it up and listened to the caller on the other end. 

          “Uh huh, thanks Charlie,” the ex-Army Ranger hung up.

          “What is it?”  Brennan asked.

          “Charlie went through missing persons and found all the teenage girls that have been reported missing.  The list is close to fifty,” he released his breath loudly.

          “Have him send the files over,” Brennan shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Tuesday at 12:30 pm**

          Booth and Brennan sat on the couch in her office going through the files Charlie had sent over and eating Thai food.  Angela had run the dental records but there were no hits yet and her drawing was coming along so with what few details they had the partners managed to reduce the fifty missing girls down to thirty-five.

          “I’ve got one here that has been missing a year, matches the height and the hair color Angela discussed,” Booth said, setting down his chopsticks back onto the coffee table.   

          “A year would be too long,” Brennan shook her head.

          “How can you tell with the bones being so clean?”  Her partner questioned.

          “Despite being boiled the bones would continue to decay.  There is no evidence proving that the bones sat for a year,” the forensic anthropologist clarified.  With that her partner threw the file into the pile of “not possible” and continued to look at the next one.  A knock on the door produced Angela and her sketchpad. 

          “Here I have the final drawing,” she said with a sad look on her face as she handed the picture over to Brennan.  The forensic anthropologist took it and looked at the picture.  The girl had brown hair that went past her shoulders in an effort to hide her rounded features.  Hazel eyes and a big smile accented the white skin. 

          “This is very good Angela but I haven’t come across any pictures that look like her,” Brennan said handing the sketch to Booth.

          “Well her dental records haven’t shown up in the database and Hodgins just called to tell me they have a total of ten more bones to bring back to the lab,” the artist told them.

          “How many are we still missing?”  Booth asked.

          “Twenty six,” his partner answered.

          “Hopefully those aren’t the ones we need,” he shook his head.

          “Thanks for the sketch Ange.  Let us know if they find anything else,” Brennan gave a small smile.

          “I will,” the forensic artist sighed and headed back toward her office.  After she left the two partners continued to sift through the files on the missing teenagers. 

          “This is awful,” Brennan sighed some time later.

          “Awful as in we’re busying going through all these files or…” Booth left the sentence to hang there.

          “Awful that all these girls are missing and that their families still won’t have closure.  Only one of these files will prove to be our victim and the remaining forty-nine will go back in some pile somewhere and be forgotten once again.  Meanwhile, we’ll have to break the news to the parents and explain to them their daughter isn’t coming home,” Brennan heaved a sigh.  Her partner only nodded and picked up the next file in the stack.  He heaved his own sigh when he recognized the picture in the file.

          “I think I found who we’re looking for,” the FBI agent handed the picture over to his partner.  Angela’s sketch was once again incredibly accurate.  Hair, eyes, and facial features could have almost been an exact replica.

          “Anna Marie Smits, age when she disappeared, fifteen.  Parents:  Debbie and Ronald Smits,” Booth read off.

          “How long has she been missing?”  Brennan asked.

          “Three weeks.  She went for her morning walk with the dog and never came home.  They found her dog, Dusty, last week.  He was on the side of the road, he’d been run over,” Booth couldn’t believe it and continued to shake his head.  Standing up, he pulled out his cell phone and called Cullen.  Brennan picked up the other files and stacked them on the corner of the coffee table.  She hoped the rest of those girls would have happy endings.

          “Yes sir.  Will do,” Booth’s short phone call ended and he turned to his partner.

          “Do you want to come with me?”  He asked, knowing she hated this part especially since the victim was so young.

          “Of course.  I’ll get my coat,” she looked at him as if she couldn’t believe he asked.  He nodded and the two headed off to deliver the bad news.

**The Smits Residence, Tuesday at 2:30 pm**

          The drive to Newport News, Virginia hadn’t been bad.  In fact getting out of the car and heading up the driveway wasn’t bad either.  It was ringing the doorbell, knowing what was coming next, that bothered him.  Booth cleared his throat and pushed the button.  The distinct ding-dong sounded and footsteps could be heard coming to the door.

          “Can I help you?”  The short woman who had opened the door asked.

          “Mrs. Smits, I’m Special Agent Booth with the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Brennan.  We would like to talk to you about Anna,” he introduced and flashed his badge.  The woman’s brown eyes went wide, making how bloodshot they were incredibly visible.  She shook her head.

          “No,” she said.

          “Mrs. Smits please we need to talk,” Booth was trying to make it so the whole neighborhood didn’t hear what was going on.

          “I don’t want to hear it.  If you don’t have Anna then I know what you do have and I…” Debbie shook her head again, her dark brown curls swayed back and forth.

          “Is you husband home?”  Brennan asked.

          “He doesn’t get home from work until five,” was the reply.  Knowing that was two and a half hours away, they couldn’t wait that long. 

          “Can we come in?”  Booth wanted to know.  The mother struggled with the thought but knew she didn’t have much choice.  She swung the door wider and led them into the living room.  Debbie pointed to the couch and the partners took a seat as she took a seat in an armchair. 

          “We found what we believe to be your daughters body yesterday afternoon,” Booth let the statement out as tears flooded to the slightly overweight lady’s eyes.

          “What do you mean you believe?”  She asked.

          “Her skeleton was uncovered and we need her dental records to confirm it but from the markers and our forensic artist’s sketch we believe it to be your daughter, Anna,” Brennan clarified.

          “Oh God,” Mrs. Smits put her hand over her mouth. 

          “We’re sorry Mrs. Smits…” Booth started but she cut him off.

          “How did this happen?”  Debbie asked.

          “We aren’t certain yet but my team and I are working on it,” Brennan tried to offer comfort, the best way she knew how. 

          “Ron and I were hopeful after the first few nights but when she didn’t come home and they couldn’t find Dusty.  Then last week…” she broke down crying.  Both partners did the best they could to comfort her.  When the crying slowed, Booth asked her another question,

          “Could we see her room?  It would really help with getting to know Anna,”

          “Yes, of course,” Debbie took them down the hall of the one floor ranch style home and showed them Anna’s room.  The bottom half of the room was white with a navy blue chair rail and lighter blue towards the ceiling.  Posters of hunky guys and soccer hung on the walls.  Her teddy bear sat next to her pillow, waiting for his best friend to come home.  Brennan noticed the pillow sat funny and went to pick it up.

          “She was into soccer huh?”  Booth asked picking up the soccer ball from the floor.

          “She played keeper for the local team.  She was hoping to join the school team come this fall,” Debbie explained.  Booth nodded.  Brennan pulled out a diary with a large player wearing pads and a helmet.

          “I take it she liked football too,” the forensic anthropologist smiled.

          “Yes, very much.  She and Ron watch it every Sunday.  That’s her diary, Ron gave it to her for her tenth birthday,” her mother smiled.

          “Would you mind if I took it for evidence?  I promise to get it back to you,” Brennan wondered.

          “Yes, you can have it,” Debbie sighed.

          “Thank you Mrs. Smits.  We’ll leave you now but if you or your husband think of anything about the night Anna disappeared, I want you to call me.  Anything at all,” Booth handed her his card as they headed back down the hallway toward the front door.

          “I will thank you Agent Booth,” Debbie said letting them out.  The two partners headed back to the SUV and climbed in.

          “Let’s hope those bones Hodgins found are going to help us,” the FBI agent said as he fired up the engine.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Tuesday at 6:00 pm**

          Brennan stood over the bones that had been delivered by an FBI agent thirty minutes ago.  Hodgins had found more but the total was still shy of two hundred and six by one.  It seemed whoever killed Anna Smits had buried the fingers and toes all together instead of scattered which actually made their job a little easier.  The entire skeleton was almost back together and evidence that they craved still appeared to be missing.  Shaking her head, Brennan continued to analyze the bones hoping for anything resembling a tool mark or break.  Booth had gone to retrieve Anna’s medical records and alert the missing persons division of their discovery.  A beeping alerted Brennan to someone’s entrance onto the platform.

          “Hun, don’t you think you need to take a break?  You haven’t eaten since Booth forced the Thai take out on you,” Angela asked, worried her friend had gone into “total case focus” mode. 

          “I’m fine.  I just need to keep working on the bones.  Any word from Cam or Hodgins?”  The forensic anthropologist asked effectively changing the subject.

          “No word on your missing bone.  Which one is it again?”  Angela wondered.

          “The left tibia,” Brennan said to which the forensic artist gave her a look.

          “The left shin bone,” her friend clarified. 

          “Does that help at all?”  Angela wondered.

          “The tibia is the stronger of the two lower leg bones.  It is also the larger than the fibula and connects the knee with the anklebones.  In fact it is the second longest bone in the human body, only shorter than the femur,” Brennan spewed.

          “Uh huh well how does that help?  Is the guy keeping it for a souvenir or is it possible still buried out in those fields?”  The forensic artist wanted to know.

          “There is no way to determine that from what I have in front of me.  Until Hodgins completes the sweep of the last field, I’m not going to conjecture about it,” her friend answered.

          “Right, I forgot.  Well if you get hungry you know where to find me,” Angela smiled before heading to her office.  Brennan turned back to her work but couldn’t shake one of her friend’s questions.  _How did the missing tibia help them?_

“Hey Bones,” Booth’s voice broke the silence that had only just fallen over the platform.

          “Yes Booth?”  She turned around to face him as he scanned onto the special work area.

          “Forensics finished sweeping through the park bathrooms and found something very interesting,” he told her.

          “Which is?”  She questioned.

          “A clump of mud that doesn’t match the mud at the park because there is clay in it and a clump of brown hair,” Booth gave a partial smile.

          “So our killer brought clay to the seen with him.  When Hodgins is done, I want him to look at that sample,” Brennan said.

          “I’m having the FBI squints look at it and then Hodgins can take a peek.  As for the hair, I’m having it run through the database and also trying to match it with our victim,” he explained.

          “Good.  The only bone we are missing is the left tibia and…” Booth cut her off.

          “That’s the shin right?” 

          “Very good.  Unfortunately the new bones haven’t yielded anything I was hoping for,” Brennan told him.

          “Well do you want to go to the diner?  Take a break?”  He asked.

          “No, I’m hoping that if I X-Ray the bones, I’ll be able to get something.  See you in the morning?”  She gave a slight smile.

          “All right but if you change your mind, you know where I’ll be,” Booth gave her one of his ‘charm’ smiles and then exited the platform.  Brennan loaded all the bones into a box that was stashed under the examining table and headed for X-Ray. 

          Sometime later, Brennan sat in her office waiting for the X-Rays to be completed.  She had caught one of the techs on his way out and convinced him to stay later.  He told her it would take about an hour because of having to retrieve all the fingers and toes to make sure they weren’t in the way of the larger bones.  At first she continued to look at her watch but something else was now taking up her time, Anna’s diary.

          _The team continues to pick on me.  I don’t know why I stay.  It’s all a big joke to them but all I want to do is play soccer.  Just because I’m heavy doesn’t mean I’m not good.  I’ve been picked on all my life so I guess it shouldn’t be a big deal but I thought at least my teammates would be good to me._

Brennan processed the paragraph in the entry dated only two weeks before Anna disappeared.  This girl obviously had a tough childhood and it was a shame she didn’t grow to be an adult.

          _Anyway, they’ll all stop saying things when they realize how much they need me.  When they realize the other girl isn’t as good.  They’ll be sorry._

The shell that was Anna’s outward appearance was becoming clearer as the next entry sprawled on the page in a fast script that was very hard to read.

          _Coach is leaving her in!!!  After she let in two goals and we were up.  We almost lost the game!  What is he thinking???  I’m so angry but I can’t say anything.  If Coach wants us to fail then I’d better let him do what he thinks is best.  Still after I had five shutouts…_

“Reading something good?”  A familiar voice came from the doorway.  Brennan slowly lowered the diary and looked to the doorway.  Her eyes went wide as she recognized the face to go with the words.

          Booth walked back into the lab.  He checked his watch and noted it was now eight o’clock.  Sure that his partner hadn’t eaten anything yet; he headed toward her office to offer they go out for a drink.  Yet there was something else that called him to the world-renowned author’s door.  He had almost made a mistake when he pulled her close to tell her to talk to him about Zach.  The look in her blue eyes had said it all.  He loved her but he wasn’t about to ruin their partnership if she didn’t feel the same way.

          As he neared the office he saw a techie pushing a cart with a box full of bones and stopped him. 

          “I’ll take that to Bones,” he flashed a smile.  The man gave a confused look.

          “Dr. Brennan,” Booth clarified.

          “This is evidence, I can’t just give it away,” the technician was still unsure.  Nodding the FBI agent pulled out his badge.

          “Oh you must be Agent Booth.  Well tell her the results will be ready in the morning,” he smiled and gladly let the G-man take the cart.

          “Thanks, will do,” the two separated and Booth continued onto his partner’s office.  As he neared it he heard her shout.

          “Sully!”


	5. Chapter 5

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Tuesday at 8:30 pm**

          At the sound of her former boyfriend’s name, Booth’s mood quickly soured.  He could barely keep them apart last time and now he’d come back to cause trouble.  That’s when he heard the man speak.

          “It’s been awhile,” Sully said.

          “Over a year,” she remarked but her tone wasn’t exactly inviting.

          “Yes it has but I had to come back.  There are some things I have to take care of,” he told her not hiding his surprise at her tone.

          “So what were you hoping for?  A one night stand?”  Brennan sounded angry.

          “No, I came to beg for you to come back with me.  I know you’d like it down there.  Warm sun, clear water, and all the seafood you can handle,” Sully must have given her one of his smiles because there was silence for a moment as if the forensic anthropologist was analyzing the situation.

          “It’s been over a year and my answer has not changed.  I’m needed here and here is where I will remain.  You’ve missed a lot and have no idea what’s going on now,” she told him.

          “What keeps you here?  Is it the death?  How cruel mankind can be to one another?”  He asked.

          “My job keeps me here, my friends keep me here.  I can’t just up and leave.  It doesn’t work that way.  Besides I have someone in my life now and I’m not throwing that away,” that last sentence caught Booth off guard.  She had another boyfriend?  Sully didn’t give her an answer and she continued.

          “It’s been over a year, did you expect me to wait?  Besides how much did you really love me if you asked me to leave everything I’ve worked so hard to achieve?”  The blow delivered, Sully gave his response.

          “That’s Booth talking, so I suppose after I left you just hopped into bed with him?”  Before Brennan could answer, Booth took it upon himself to stop the conversation.  Sully would not talk to her that way.

          “What’s going on here?”  He asked as he moved from his hiding place.

          “Speak of the devil,” Sully muttered.

          “I have the bones back from X-Ray for you.  The results won’t be in until morning,” Booth continued, ignoring the ex-FBI agent’s comment.

          “Thank you Booth.  I’ll leave them in my office tonight.  I appreciate you stopping by,” she gave him a ‘thank you’ smile.

          “No problem.  Now I could use some pie so I’m heading to the diner,” her partner said.

          “That sounds great, Sully was just leaving anyway,” Brennan gave him a stern look.

          “Have it your way Tempe.  I hope you’re happy with your decision,” her ex-boyfriend shook his head and walked past Booth with a questioning look but the FBI agent ignored him.     

          “So what flavor should I get tonight?  Cherry?  Apple?”  Booth asked.

          “I don’t know, maybe something different,” Brennan smiled as he gently placed his hand on her back and escorted her out of the lab.

            At the diner, the partners were sitting in silence and enjoying the coffee and pie.  Well at least Booth was enjoying the pie.

          “Who knew they would have blueberry tonight?”  He smiled as he dug into the pie with his fork.

          “Yeah,” Brennan answered her mind off in left field.

          “You ok, Bones?”  He asked.

          “Oh, yes, I’m fine,” she replied.

          “Uh huh, we have to work on your white lie skills,” Booth smirked.  Brennan let out a sigh and a slight smile.

          “Sully just expected me to go and join him again.  He didn’t learn anything before he left.  No concept of how I can’t have a life like his,” she said.

          “Sure you can, you just have to find someone who respects you and the work you do.  Someone who isn’t afraid of your intelligence, someone who looks out for you, loves you and cares for you,” he told her.

          “I’m a grown woman, I don’t need someone to care for me,” Brennan raised an eyebrow. 

          “You’re saying that when you get sick you wouldn’t want someone to wait hand and foot on you?  Is that what you’re saying?”  Booth questioned.

          “I suppose that depends on how sick I was,” she answered before sipping some of her coffee. 

          “Then answer me this, when you get yourself into trouble, you wouldn’t want someone to save you?”   The G-man posed his question.

          “That’s what I have you for,” Brennan smiled. 

          “But I’m not always around Bones,” he said, his tone hard to place.

          “Yes, you are.  I see you almost everyday of the week,” she told him.  Brennan had him there.  He shook his head and they finished their coffee before saying goodnight.

          The next morning, Booth found Brennan sitting at her desk, absorbed in Anna’s diary.  He plopped down on the sofa.

          “Anything good Bones?”  She looked up from the book with a questioning look on her face.

          “I said, ‘anything good’?”  The forensic anthropologist nodded and read a passage aloud.

          “Love is a fickle thing.  How can I stand next to him and not tell him how I feel yet he can go out with those other girls and come to me for advice?  As if I somehow had more knowledge than he.  I haven’t had a boyfriend yet and I’ll be very lucky if I get one at all.  I’m not pretty enough.  Still, I wish and I hope.  Of course I could always rely on having forty cats but somehow I’m not sure that would fill the void,”

          “Huh, interesting but does she mention this boy?”  He wondered.  Brennan scanned the page and found something.

          “Alex is everything I want and yet I stand here and do nothing.  I am to blame for my unhappiness I suppose.”  The world-renowned author stopped and looked at her partner.

          “What fifteen year old talks like this?”  She asked.

          “I have no idea Bones but I’m sure you did.  I looked at her school records.  Anna was very smart.  Never missed honor roll and managed to take advanced classes.  She played in the band, was going to tryout for the school soccer team, not overly ambitious but for a girl her age, there seems to be a certain maturity,” he said.

          “I suppose she had no choice, perhaps it was everything she could to harden herself, yet cling to a teddy bear.  I read earlier that she’d been picked on because of her size,” Brennan frowned.

          “Kids are brutal.  I dread it, as Parker gets older.  If you’re not one of the popular kids you tend to have things done to you,” Booth shook his head.

          “Speaking from experience?  You were one of ‘those’ guys,” she gave him a look but before he could answer the X-Ray tech walked into the office.

          “I have your results, Dr. Brennan,”

          “Thank you Charles,” she nodded and the man headed back out of the office. 

          “What do you have?”  Booth asked as she began to pull out the black sheets of paper with the white bones on them.  After examining them for a few minutes, she shook her head.

          “Nothing of any use.  It appears everything matches the medical records,”

          “So we’re back to the missing shin, the mud, the hair, and this boy, Alex,” the G-man said.

          “It seems like,” she agreed.

          “Then let’s take a ride to the school and see how many kids named Alex there are,” her partner stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anna Smits School, Wednesday at 10:00 am**

          Booth flashed his badge to the secretary inside the main office of the high school.  She raised her eyebrow and immediately called for the principal.  He turned to Brennan and she just shrugged her shoulders.  It was an odd reaction but they were both sure the woman didn’t have federal officers in the office that often.

            “I’m Principal Cynthia Boles, can I help you?”  The tall, thin woman asked.

          “Yes, I’m FBI Special Agent Booth and this is Dr. Brennan.  We need to discuss one of your incoming freshmen,” he smiled.

          “Well this is still summer school, I’m not sure how much I can help with whereabouts,” she reminded him.

          “All the same we have some questions,” his answer was firm.  The school’s most important employee nodded and pointed to her office.

            “Then follow me,” she said.  The group walked past the secretary’s desk, who gave Brennan a strange look, and entered the office at the end of the hall.

          “Is there something wrong with your secretary?”  The forensic anthropologist asked upon sitting in an offered seat.

          “Not that I know of.  Why?”  Cynthia asked, slightly confused.

          “She gave us dirty looks when we got in, is all.  Now then onto the topic at hand,” Booth quickly changed the subject so the focus of why they had come wouldn’t be lost.

          “Yes, something about an incoming student this fall?”  The principal wanted to know.          

          “Two days ago, bones were discovered at the local soccer fields.  They belong to Anna Smits.  A fifteen year old girl, who went missing three weeks ago,” Brennan explained.          

          “I had to inform the superintendent about having to pull her files, but I didn’t know it was for that reason.  That would explain why he didn’t object,” the look on her face conveyed concern.          

          “Yes, I made the call but now again we need to know how many incoming freshmen are named Alex.  Anna speaks of an Alex in her diary and he might be the only one who can help us piece some information together,” Booth told her.          

          “I can’t give you their records without the superintendent or parental approval,” Boles said.

          “That’s why we have a warrant.  Deputy Director Cullen called it in himself,” the G-man reassured her.  With a nod, the principal turned to the computer and pulled up a list of incoming freshman.  She clicked with the mouse a few more times before finding what they wanted.

          “Boys only?”  She asked.

          “Yes please,” Booth nodded.

          “There are only two in the entire ninth grade.  Had you been looking at the whole school, things would have certainly been different,” Cynthia gave them a slight smile.  Booth nodded and watched the printer behind her spit out some papers. 

          “Do you really think either Alex will be able to help you?  I hate to traumatize the kids with news like this,” Boles said to the forensic anthropologist.

          “It is better to tell them now before the identification is released to the press tomorrow,” Brennan told her.

          “Why are you waiting for tomorrow?”  The woman opposite from her was confused.

          “As of right now I haven’t given the official cause of death.  We’re hoping for some lead to turn up,” Brennan explained as the principal pulled the pieces of paper out of the printer’s basket.

          “Well here are their unofficial records.  The files haven’t been brought over from the middle school yet,” Cynthia said, handing over the papers.

          “Thank you,” Booth took a look at them.

          “Is there anything else?”  Boles asked.

          “Not at the moment but we’ll be in touch if there is,” the FBI agent smiled and the two partners stood up. 

          “I hope you catch whoever did this to that poor girl,” Boles smiled as they let themselves out.

          “Oh you can count on it,” Booth said.  The two left the office and headed back out to the SUV.

          “What was that about?”  Brennan asked.

          “What?”  Booth looked confused.

          “That last question.  I thought you said to never make promises to people about solving the case,” his partner gave him a look as they climbed into the government-issued vehicle.

          “Something about that woman and her secretary bothered me, that’s all.  Not sure how a kid could feel safe at that school,” Booth told her as he fired the ignition.

          “Maybe you should pull their records and see what you get,” Brennan suggested.

          “When this thing is all over, maybe I will.  Meantime see if you can help us with which Alex to go chasing,” he suggested.  Brennan picked up the pieces of paper the principal had given them and looked at the first report. 

          “Alex Smith.  Detention:  three times.  Suspension:  four times.  Child seems to exhibit an attitude problem and continually defies authority,” she read.

          “Next,” Booth rolled his eyes.  Brennan flipped to the next one that was only a page long.

          “Alex Ruber, age fifteen, spotless record and perfect attendance awards,” 

          “Bingo.  That’s our kid.  Where does he live?”  Her partner wanted to know. 

          “Fourteen Trout Street, I’ll get directions on my phone,” she told him as she quickly pulled the information she needed.  Then she instructed her partner to drive to the home.  Pulling up outside, Booth didn’t immediately get out of the car.

          “Aren’t we going to go and knock on the door?”  The forensic anthropologist asked.

          “No car in the driveway, no one might be home,” he said.

          “It’s the end of summer, I’m sure he has summer reading to do.  He’ll be there.  Besides he’s fifteen, where is he going to go,” Brennan shook her head.

          “Now I know how you spent your summers,” he teased as she gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

          “Sit in the car but I’m going,” she said.  He chuckled and got out of the car with his partner.  They approached the door and rang the bell.

          “I hope this kid answers,” Booth told her.  She raised an eyebrow and then turned to the door as it opened.

          “Can I help you?” a young boy wondered.

          “I’m FBI Special Agent Booth and this is my partner Dr. Brennan.  Are your folks home?”  Booth asked.

          “They’ll be back later, they’re at work.  Do you want to leave a message?”  The young one continued.

          “How about Alex?  Is he home?”  Brennan asked.

          “Of course he is.  He never goes anywhere unless it’s with Anna,” the kid smirked as if it was some big secret.

          “Well then, we’ll speak to him,” Booth smiled. 

          “Ok, one second,” the boy went to the end of the staircase and shouted,

          “ALEX!!! PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU!!” 

          “Well that’s one way of doing it,” Booth rubbed in his right ear.  Brennan smiled.  Alex came down the stairs and looked at the partners.  A look of awe spread across his face.

          “What’s he doing?”  Booth whispered.

          “I think I know,” Brennan said but before she could tell him, Alex went,

          “Oh my God, Dr. Brennan!”

          “Ah, we have a fan,” Booth smirked as the boy quickly led them into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex Ruber’s Living room, Wednesday at 1:00 pm**

          “This is amazing.  Why’d you come all the way out to Newport News?  Just to see me?”  Alex was all excited.  Brennan was about to speak up but Booth jumped in first.

          “We did actually.  We have some questions for you,” the agent smiled.

          “Cool.  What kind of questions?”  The fifteen year old wanted to know.

          “About your friend, Anna,” Booth took his time with the question gauging the reaction.  Immediately, the boy’s exciting mood turned sour.

          “She’s missing.  I already talked with the police,” he said.

          “She’s isn’t missing anymore, we found her.”  Booth told him.  A smile crossed the boy’s face until Brennan spoke up.

          “She’s back at the Jeffersonian.  We’re…” she didn’t get to finish as Alex shook his head and said,

          “No.  If she’s there… No.”

          “I’m sorry Alex.”  The forensic anthropologist apologized.

          “What happened?”  He asked, obviously barely able to hold his emotions in check.

          “We don’t know and that’s where we need your help,” Booth told him.

          “My help?  I wasn’t with her when she disappeared.  She’d offered to hang out that day but I couldn’t because I had a science fair project to finish,” Alex explained.

          “You walked with Anna when she took Dusty?”  Booth wondered.

          “Yeah, some times.  We’d just get to talk and I loved being able to pet Dusty.  My dad is allergic and we can get a dog,” the boy said.

          “Did you ever notice someone following you or maybe one of the neighbors taking a little too much interest?”  Booth asked.

          “No.  But there was this one time…” he trailed off as if he was trying to remember something. 

          “What?”  Brennan tried to keep him focused.

          “Well one day when we were walking to my house after school, Anna said something about a car following us.  I looked around but the only thing I noticed was the school buses.  That was until later when we rounded the corner onto my street.  There was a tan car with a man and a woman in the front seat.  I didn’t recognize them from the neighborhood but I didn’t say anything to Anna because I didn’t want to freak her out.  Once we got to my house and went inside the car continued on so I didn’t think anything about it,” Alex told them.

          “You wouldn’t have happened to look at the license plate would you?”  Booth hoped they were about to get lucky.

          “No, sorry,” the fifteen year old said.

          “How about anything else about the car?  A broken head light or some sort of racing stripe?  Maybe what type of car?”  The G-man pressed him.

          “There was a crack in the windshield and I thought to myself that they had better get that fixed because it looked like it almost went all the way across the windshield.  There was a lot of rust too on the side of it,” Alex said.

          “Ok good.  Do you think if we showed you a picture you’d be able to pick out the right car?”  Booth wanted to know.

          “I could try, if it would help Anna,” he said.

          “Then I want you to hang onto my card and give me a call if you think of anything else.  Tell your folks we came by because I’m going to call and set it up so you can come to the Hoover Building,” the FBI agent told him.

          “I’ll tell them.  I just hope I can help,” Alex sighed.

          “You already have, thank you,” Booth stuck out his hand and the kid shook it.

          “Can I come and see Anna?”  He asked Brennan.  She looked to Booth who gave her the ‘I don’t think that’s such a good idea’ look.

          “You know what, after we catch who did this, I’ll give you a tour of the Jeffersonian, ok?”  She tried to make nice.  Alex looked disappointed but seemed to understand.

          “That would be great,” he gave a slight smile.  Brennan nodded and the two partners rose from their seats.

          “We’ll be in touch ok?”  Booth smiled.

          “Ok,” Alex said as he escorted them to the front door.  The two left the house and headed for the SUV when Booth noticed a tan car driving by.  It made note of the license plate, what the car looked like, and how many people were inside.  There wasn’t a crack in the windshield but it certainly was rusty. 

          “You coming?”  Brennan asked from inside the SUV.

          “Yeah, come on.  I think we just may have another lead,” he said as he hopped into the car and fired up the engine.  Instead of leaving the block however he circled it.

          “What are you doing?  I thought we were heading back to the Jeffersonian,” Brennan looked at him confused.

          “I think that tan car Alex was talking about went past the house as we were leaving.  I want to see if it circled the block too,” he told her.

          “And if they did?”  She asked.

          “Well I can’t pull them over and tell them their car looks like the one a kid told us about except it doesn’t have a crack in the windshield.  Besides there isn’t enough evidence to hold them on suspicion of murder.  We don’t even know how Anna died.  But what we can do is call for a protective detail on Alex.  If someone thinks he knows more than what he told us then he and his family could be in trouble,” her partner explained.

          “I see, well they obviously didn’t circle the block,” Brennan said as they came around the corner again.

          “No, they didn’t.  Still it’s too much of a coincidence.  I’m calling for a protective detail and I’ll have Charlie run the plates,” Booth picked up his cell phone and made the call as he steered the SUV back toward the highway.  Brennan listened to him and was surprised when he suddenly went quiet.  She turned to him and gave him a concerned look.

          “Any idea why he’s angry?”  Booth asked Charlie.  Brennan couldn’t hear the answer but she knew that he had to be talking about Cullen.

          “Uh huh.  Well I’ll drop Bones off at the Jeffersonian and then head back to the office but still do those things I asked you for.  We need to protect our witness,” her partner said before hanging up.

          “What’s going on?”  Brennan asked.

          “Charlie says Cullen got a phone call after I left the office and he wasn’t too happy about it,” he explained.

          “Well what could it be about?” his partner wondered.

          “Something to do with me apparently because Charlie thinks I need to get back as soon as possible,” Booth’s mood was starting to sour.

          “So why didn’t Cullen just call you?”  Brennan was trying to make sense of the situation.

          “I have no idea.  Maybe he didn’t want to discuss it over the phone.  Or if he’s mad enough he maybe didn’t want to get my voicemail.  He knows we’re out investigating,” the G-man shrugged his shoulders.

          “Well Cam wants to get a press release ready and I have to be there so she makes sure she has everything she needs for it,” Brennan sighed. 

          “I’ll have you back to the lab in a jiff, Bones.  I just hope whatever is going on at the office isn’t going to get me fired,” he shook his head.  That thought made both of them go quiet as neither one wanted that to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hoover Building, Wednesday at 3:30 pm**

Booth walked into his office and Charlie immediately approached him.  He shut the door and said,

“Cullen is headed this way.  Whatever you do, let him speak first.  Anyone who’s tried to talk to him today has had their head ripped off,” Charlie’s eyes were wide.

“Lovely.  Any ideas as to why he’s upset?  It’d be helpful to know what I’m getting myself into,” Booth shook his head and sat in his big leather chair. 

“Sorry.  All I know is that he got a phone call and he wasn’t happy.  Just hope you have an ass after he chews you out,” Charlie wasn’t being reassuring.

“Thanks for that.  I’m sure the review board would love to get a hold of me,” Booth’s eyes went wide.

“You’d better get out of here.  He’s headed my way,” he continued.  Charlie nodded and was out the door in a flash.  Booth swallowed hard and adjusted his tie.  Cullen charged into his office without even knocking.  Quickly the agent stood.

“We need to talk,” was all his boss said.

“Yes, sir,” Booth nodded.

“I got a phone call today from someone who claims you are in a relationship with Dr. Brennan.  You do know that is against FBI protocol,” the tone of the Deputy Director’s voice was not very pleasant.

“Sir, I can assure you that I’m not in a relationship with Bones.  She’s my partner that’s it,” Booth hoped this would help.

“Well it doesn’t seem to matter as the call came from a member on the review board.  They received an anonymous tip and have put both of us in their crosshairs,” Cullen’s tone didn’t lessen at all.

“Sir, I’m telling the truth,” Booth looked at him.

“Charges are going to be filed after a thorough investigation.  As of right now there would be insubordination charges for you and not being able to keep a leash on you for me.  Any merit to this claim and you could lose your job and I could lose my pension, so you had best hope they come up empty,” Cullen was obviously still pissed.

“So what now, sir?”  The agent wondered.

“Effective immediately you are being removed from this case.  The board doesn’t want any signs of impropriety.  You’ll be chained to your desk until the internal investigation is complete,” the Deputy Director said.

“Who will be assigned to the case?  We’re in the middle of an investigation,” Booth couldn’t believe it.

“You leave me in a tough spot.  There are no field agents to spare from our office,” Cullen told him.

“So you’re going to give Bones a newbie to work with?  You know how she is about that,” Booth didn’t hide his disbelief. 

“No, not exactly.  Sully reapplied to the Bureau a few weeks ago and he could handle this case,” his boss said.

“What?  He hasn’t been part of the Bureau for over a year.  Why would he come back?”  Booth was not happy about the latest development.

“Well do you have any other ideas?  None of the agents outside of your office is field status ready, that’s why they are in the office.  Sully might have been out of the loop but he was a good agent,” Cullen told him.

          “But he and Bones have a past.  That’s not impropriety?”  Booth shot back at his boss, not making the situation any better.

          “Fine, you have until five pm to bring me an agent you think Dr. Brennan will get along with and could handle being in the field.  If you find someone, then Sully’s application gets forgotten.  If you can’t, he’s in,” with that Cullen left Booth’s office and the agent quickly got to work.

          “Charlie!”  He called the younger agent into his office.

          “Yes, Agent Booth?”  Charlie wondered as he stuck his head into the office.

          “How would you like to get some field experience?”  Booth asked. 

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Wednesday at 5:15 pm**

          Brennan sat at her desk, desperately trying to find something, anything that would give her information about Anna Smits killer.  Her thoughts were interrupted when Booth walked into the room.

          “Bones, we have a problem,” he said.

          “What is it?  Did the plates you ran come up with nothing?”  She asked as she stood.

          “No, this has nothing to do with our suspect.  I’ve been taken off the case,” at this point, he ushered Charlie into the room.

          “What?”  Brennan did not look happy.

          “Someone called the review board and said that the two of us were engaged in a relationship.  Pending a full internal investigation, I’m stuck at my desk,” Booth explained.

          “How many times do we have to tell people we’re just partners before they understand?”  She was getting a headache.

          “I know you’re upset but I managed to get Charlie here assigned to the case.  He’s going to keep me in the loop, the entire time,” her partner promised.

          “It’s an honor, ma’am,” Charlie stuck out his hand.  Brennan gave him a look and turned to Booth. 

          “How long will this internal investigation take?”  She asked.

          “I have no idea but Anna Smits killer has to be caught and the case can’t stop because of it.  One way or the other we’ll catch the guy,” he told her.  The forensic anthropologist still wasn’t happy about the situation but she knew he was right.

          “What do we have on the car that passed us by Alex Ruber’s house?”  She wanted to know.

          “The owner is one Ivan Slagle.  He lives in Newport News and is the owner of a registered thirty-eight-caliber handgun.  I’m currently checking all states for any hunting licenses but that isn’t a weapon you usually hunt with,” Charlie filled in.

          “What about the car he drives?  Or any women in his life?”  Brennan grilled him.

          “The car is a tan nineteen ninety-one Pontiac Grand Am.  He’s never been married but he currently works at Northrop Grumman Newport News Shipbuilding,” Charlie gave her the rest.

          “I’ve already called Alex’s parents and have it set up for him to come to the Hoover Building tomorrow and look at some pictures of cars.  If he picks Slagle’s then we’ll haul him in for questioning.  If not, we’re back to square one,” Booth shrugged.

          “Yes, we are.  Well if you’ll excuse me, I have some more records to go over.  Cam is going to have the press release on the six o’clock news.  I’ll see you tomorrow,” she looked at Charlie.  Then to Booth, she gave him a sad disappointed look before sitting back down at her desk.

          “Come on Charlie, there’s work to be done,” he grabbed the younger agent by the shoulder and pulled him out toward the lab’s main doors.

          “You keep on the case, I have some other pressing business I have to handle ok?”  Booth said.

          “Sure, hopefully I’ll get something that will blow the case wide open,” the young agent was enthusiastic.

          “You never know,” Booth smirked as the exited the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sully’s Hotel Room, Wednesday at 6:30 pm**  

          A knock on the door of his apartment, sent once FBI agent Sully to his door.  He was more than a little surprised when he found Booth out in the hallway.

          “Booth what are you doing here?”  He asked.

          “Well you could say I’m here for a visit.  How friendly it is, is up to you,” Booth gave him a look.

          “Not here on a social call then, well you might as well come in,” Sully said as he opened the door for the agent.

          “Imagine my surprise this afternoon when Cullen tells me that you’ve reapplied to the Bureau,” Booth started as the two stood near the door.

          “I’m surprised he mentioned it at all to you,” Sully gave him a look.

          “It happened during our conversation about why I was just kicked off the case I’ve been working on.  Someone at the review board thinks Bones and I are dating,” Booth laid the rest of it out for him.

          “What does that have to do with me?”  The ex-agent wanted to know.

          “Awful convenient don’t you think?  You blow into town, go to Bones offer her to go back to the Caribbean.  She shoots you down and you file a job application at the Bureau, which means you have to be looking for an apartment.  I know you Sully, you’re staying here for a reason and if it is to get with Bones, I’m not going to let you,” Booth stared him down.

          “Why because you’re dating her?  Has Temperance finally learned to lie?”  Sully’s accusatory tone wasn’t conducive to Booth’s mood.

          “I’m her partner.  I’m not dating her.  If she has someone else than good for her but I’m not going to let you screw it all up.  It broke her heart to watch you sail off and after what’s happened her heart can’t take anymore of that crap.  So either go back to the Caribbean or stay here but either way, you’d better leave her alone or I’ll find some reason to make you,” the G-man gave him a look before grabbing the door handle and leaving the hotel room.  Sully stood there with a contemplating look on his face.

          “If it’s war he wants, it’s war he’ll get,”

**Hoover Building, Charlie’s Desk, Thursday at 10:00 am**

          “I want to thank you for coming in Mr. and Mrs. Ruber, Alex.  I’m hoping that some pictures will help identify a suspect,” Charlie smiled and offered them a seat.

          “Where is Agent Booth?  Dr. Brennan?”  Alex asked.

          “Dr. Brennan is at the lab working very hard to catch the person who hurt Anna and Agent Booth is…” Charlie didn’t finish his sentence as Booth exited his office.

          “Good morning, sorry I’m late.  Did Charlie explain what is going on?”  He wondered.

          “Yes,” Mr. Ruber nodded.

          “Good.  Mr. and Mrs. Ruber will you come with me into my office?  I have some things we need to discuss,” Booth nodded to Alex and then led his parents into his office.  Closing the door behind him, he offered the man and woman seats.

          “Mr. Ruber…” he started.

          “Please call me Jim,” the man said.

          “All right Jim, you called me last night with some concerns,” Booth told him.

          “Yes, we spotted a strange car outside our home last night and it did not pull away when we left the house.  I didn’t tell Alex because I didn’t want to upset him,” Jim said.

          “It’s the local police, there is nothing to be afraid of from him.  I had a protective detail posted at your house after I spotted a car being suspicious nearby.  It could prove to be nothing but if whomever killed Anna Smits thinks that Alex knows something, it could be dangerous.  But I want to reassure you that the detail will be there until the killer is caught,” Booth explained and both parents looked nervous.

          “Alex doesn’t know anything.  I thought he told you that,” Mrs. Ruber was very upset.

          “Ma’am, he told me something that might not even relate to the case but the point is, is that we must be cautious.  I would never forgive myself if something happened to Alex because someone thought he knew something.  I’m trying to do what is best for your son and your family,” Booth hoped she would understand.

          “He’s right dear.  Let’s just see what happens with the photos that Alex is looking at and go from there,” Jim was trying to be positive when Charlie knocked on the door.

          “Would you excuse me?”  Booth smiled slightly and headed for the younger agent.

          “How did it go?”  He asked.

          “Alex picked out Slagle’s car,” the younger agent smiled.

          “All right, go pick up Bones and pay Mr. Slagle a visit.  I’ll see about getting his financial records to see if he made any payments to a car shop.  Maybe he got stupid and used a credit card,” Booth said.

          “Better make sure that you get Steve to do it.  If Cullen catches you looking at potential evidence…” Charlie trailed off.

          “Point taken.  Ok, either way I’ll give you a call as soon as we have what we’re looking for,” Booth nodded.

          “I’m on it,” Charlie nodded and returned to his desk where he grabbed his suit coat and told Alex to join his parents.

          “Thanks for coming in today, I really appreciate it,” Booth gave the young boy a smile and shook his hand.

          “I just hope I helped Anna,” Alex gave a slight smile.  The G-man didn’t want to give him a false sense of hope especially if the lead didn’t pan out.

          “She was lucky to have a friend like you,” Booth continued to smile and then ushered the three to the door of his office.

          “Drew, would you see these fine people out?  Steve, my office,” the G-man saw the look on Steve’s face and thought the less experienced agent was going to have a heart attack.

          “You’ll let us know how things go won’t you?” Mr. Ruber asked.

          “Of course sir,” Booth nodded before ushering Steve into his office and watching Drew take the family back to the lobby.

          “Agent Booth, what do you need sir?”  Steve wondered.

          “I need you to look into the financials of a guy named Ivan Slagle,” Booth handed him the file that Charlie had given him earlier which proved that the suspect in fact have a hunting license.

          “What should I be looking for?”  Steve asked.

          “Any large credit or debit card purchases dealing with car repair.  I believe that Slagle had his windshield replaced recently,” the ex-Army Ranger said.

          “Yes sir,” Steve nodded and quickly went to work.  Booth closed his office door and collapsed in his office chair. 

          “Stupid thing doesn’t even recline,” he shook his head.  His thoughts wandered to Bones and the case at hand.

          “I hope she doesn’t scar Charlie for life,” he chuckled but deep down he was angry that he wasn’t out questioning their only suspect.  **_He_** was Bones’ partner not Charlie.  Of course he couldn’t take his rage out on Charlie.  Poor guy was only doing as he’d instructed.  Besides rage would get him nowhere.  Climbing out of his seat, he decided a fresh cup of coffee was in order and he headed for the break room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ivan Slagle’s House, Thursday at 12:15 pm**  

          Charlie pulled Booth’s SUV up to the address and looked at the house.  Brennan was looking at it too and immediately asked,

          “Are you sure this is the right address?”

          “According to the hunting license, yes.  Seems a little palatial for a guy who is working at the docks,” Charlie commented.

          “Well I guess we’d better find out if he’s home, the car is in the driveway,” Brennan pointed out as she unbuckled her safety belt and opened the vehicle’s door.  Charlie followed suit and the two walked up the drive to the front door.  Upon reaching the front door however, it was obvious something was seriously wrong.  Though the door was closed, it was only done so partially and the lock appeared to be broken.  Charlie unlatched his holster and pulled his standard issue weapon from it. 

          “You should stand back Dr. Brennan,” the young agent said.

          “I’m perfectly capable of handling the situation,” she told him.  Charlie turned around to argue with her when he saw the massive handgun she held in her hands.  He opened his mouth slightly and then closed it as she nodded toward the door.

          “Shall we?”  The forensic anthropologist asked.  Charlie took point and slowly opened the door.  They swept the front hall but found it empty.  Moving to the living room, they found it a shambles.  Furniture covered in laundry, dust on the end tables, and the TV sat on a stand that was way too small for it. 

          “Well someone doesn’t know how to keep house,” the new field agent smirked, keeping his tone low.  Brennan gave him a look and then nodded toward the kitchen.  The two moved toward the refrigerator and checked the bathroom that was under the staircase.  It was empty and they continued to the kitchen.  Again this room was a mess with food lying on the counter and table.  Pizza boxes stood next to the garbage can and empty beer bottles were all over the sink.  There was also a rather nasty smell emanating from the dishwasher.  No one could be found in the room and they moved onto the dining room, which was empty except for a table in the middle of the room.  Granted here fast food wrappers could be found, but nothing that would seemingly help their case.  It was odd but they made it full circle into the living room again.

          “I guess we’d better check the upstairs,” Brennan whispered.  Charlie nodded in agreement and headed up the carpeted stairs first.  He noted that the hallway split with rooms on the right and left of the stairwell.  He headed left first, as there were only two rooms to investigate.  One turned out to be a bathroom, which was cleaner than all the previous rooms, but it was empty.  The next room turned out to be a laundry and game room.  This room was just as clean as the bathroom across the hall and it had a large flat screen TV in it.  Brennan began to wonder why Slagle would keep the downstairs a mess and the upstairs in a relatively pristine state.  Moving back toward the other rooms they found them to be empty bedrooms.  All that remained to check was the room on the end of the hall.  The door was closed and when Charlie tried the handle, it wouldn’t turn.

          “It’s locked,” he said.

          “Kick it down,” Brennan shook her head, like it should have been obvious.  Doing as he was told, Charlie backed up and used his size ten shoe to easily break the bedroom lock.  Immediately they burst into the room both shocked at what they found.

          “You’d better call Booth,” Brennan said.  Charlie nodded and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the forensic anthropologist’s partner.

          “It’s Charlie.  We have a problem.  Ivan Slagle is dead,” 

**Ivan Slagle’s House, Thursday at 2:00 pm**

          Booth knew it was against his better judgment but it was too late now as he exited the SUV that he’d shared with the forensic team.  Knowing that Brennan had to be with the body, he flashed his badge and headed up to the scene on the second floor.  Charlie saw him and opened his mouth to say something but didn’t get the chance as Booth walked right past him.

          “What do we have Bones?”  He asked.  She turned her head from the body and looked up at him slightly confused.

          “What are you doing here Booth?”  She wondered.

          “It’s nice to see you too,” he smirked.  The forensic anthropologist shook her head and answered his question.

          “It appears Mr. Slagle was shot in the head and the groin but I can’t give you more than that.  I don’t do flesh,” Brennan explained.

          “Can you at least gauge how long he’s been here?”  Booth inquired knowing what she’d say but he was hoping for something that would help the case.

          “Not accurately no.  Cam should be here any minute to assess the situation,” she replied.

          “Peachy.  So other than being an odd slob, what can we say about this guy?”  Booth turned to Charlie for the answer this time.

          “Agents are sweeping the house looking for something to tie him to Anna Smits but it since Slagle was our best and only lead, they might not find anything.  Sifting through all the garbage downstairs is going to take a long time,” the younger agent replied.

          “Well his financials indicate he did get his windshield fixed.  I have Steve talking to the guy down at the mechanic’s shop.  Other than that, they point to eating out a lot and depositing a paycheck.  No leads on if he owns another piece of property or even how he afforded this house,” Booth filled in.

          “Don’t we all look happy,” Cam said as she entered the room.

          “Happier if that guy was alive so we could talk to him,” Booth muttered.

          “Hopefully he will talk.  Right now he’s telling me that I trusted the person I let in and they were really really mad with me,” the Head of Forensics told them.

          “I kinda figured with a shot to his Johnson,” Booth was getting smart-alecky. 

          “Well I’ll get him back to the lab and hopefully retrieve some decent bullets,” Cam shrugged as a gurney was brought up the stairs.

          “Agent Booth, you’d better come see this,” one of the forensic team, named Jimmy, said.

          “What do you have?”  The senior field agent wanted to know.

          “I’m not quite sure,” was all the CSI said and quickly both FBI agents and Brennan followed.  They went down to the first floor and then to what appeared to be a closet in the kitchen.

          “Weird that you’d have a closet in the kitchen right?”  Jimmy asked.

          “Yeah, so what are you getting at?”  Booth wondered.

          “Well there are no basement stairs.  Now most homes in Virginia don’t have them, so I figured no big deal until I checked the back wall,” Jimmy put his hand on the wall and it swung open, with a few steps that led downward.

          “Do us a favor and stand back,” Booth said as he pulled his weapon from his holster and Charlie followed suit.  Brennan pulled the weapon from her purse again.

          “Damn Bones,” her partner said under his breath.  The trio went down the few steps and onto the landing.  It was pitch dark down there and Booth pulled a flashlight out of his pocket.  Sweeping the nearby wall and found a light switch.  When the bulb came on, Charlie almost lost his lunch.

          “Holy hell,” Booth couldn’t believe his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ivan Slagle’s Hidden Basement, Thursday at 4:00 pm**  

          “How long to you suppose he has been doing this?”  Booth turned to his partner as she surveyed the scene. 

          “Longer than just Anna Smits.  There is blond hair stuck in this chain,” the forensic anthropologist pointed to the chain nearest her and looked around the room, trying to make sense of things.  Three boards had been nailed to the walls and chains had been attached to the boards.  The chains had obviously been used for restraining his victims.  Over on a table in the far corner, a Crock-Pot like device sat near the only electrical outlet in this hole.  The clay floor was covered in red stains.  Blood of all Ivan Slagle’s victims had no doubt soaked into the floor. 

          “I need a sample of this clay, the entire Crock-Pot, and these chains to go to Hodgins.  Also I’ll need Zach to use the ground penetrating radar to see if Slagle buried his first victims here.  It’s possible that he ran out of room and that’s why he buried Anna out in that field,” Brennan said.

          “Zach?”  Booth questioned.  His partner turned to him a slight look of confusion on her face.  She shook her head and corrected herself,

          “The new intern, Simon,”

          “Uh huh.  Well I guess we’d better go digging through the missing persons cases again,” the senior FBI agent told her.  Turning to Charlie, he said,

          “Call the office and have them pull all missing girls for the past year in Anna Smits’ age range and send forensics back down here.  I want every surface swabbed for DNA,”

          “I’m on it,” Charlie nodded.  He headed upstairs and pulled out his cell phone.  A few moments later, two forensic team members, one of them Jimmy, came down the stairs.

          “Charlie said you wanted everything swabbed?”  Jimmy asked.

          “Yes and all of it on rush back at the lab.  We have no idea how many other girls Slagle killed and there is someone out there who knew his secret.  Their DNA could be anywhere,” Booth informed them.  Quickly the two CSIs got to work and Booth pulled Brennan back up the stairs.

          “Let’s get you back to the lab.  Cam has Slagle’s body and the forensics team will get everything over to the Jeffersonian.  I have to talk with Cullen and update him on the situation,” he said.  Brennan was about to object, she wanted to check out the space more but Charlie interrupted.

          “I have the office pulling the files and they will be waiting for you when you get back to the office.  Steve couldn’t reach you at your desk so he called me and said the mechanic didn’t see anything usual about the car and the windshield crack was most likely from something falling off an over pass,” the younger agent explained.

          “All right.  We need to question the neighbors to see if they heard the gunshots or saw something.  Also see if anyone in the neighborhood had any complaints, loud noises, strange smells, that kind of thing,” Booth said.

          “Ok, so I’ll meet you back at the office?”  Charlie wondered.  Booth nodded and let his partner away down the hall toward the front door.

          “Booth there is more to look at in that basement,” Brennan protested.

          “Yes and we have everyone handling it.  You’re obviously not running on all cylinders today,” he was blunt but he knew he had to be.     

          “What does that mean?”  The forensic anthropologist was offended.

          “You called the new intern Zach and I know that Sully stopped by your office a couple of days ago.  Don’t try to tell me your mind isn’t off in some other place because I know you.  You wouldn’t have called Simon, Zach.  You’ve had what six different people in that job now and never once called any of them Zach,” Booth looked at her as they exited the house and headed for his SUV.

          “How did you know about Sully?”  She asked.

          “He reapplied to the Bureau.  He had to have come and seen you if he was trying to plant his feet,” Booth shrugged without letting on he’d heard their conversation on Tuesday night.  He waited for her to object again or yell at him or even leave him standing there and just walk back inside.  However she didn’t do any of those things and got into the SUV.  Booth let out a sigh and climbed in himself.  Putting the key into the ignition, the FBI agent fired the vehicle up and headed back towards D.C.

**Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Thursday at 6:45 pm**

          Brennan walked into the lab after Booth dropped her off and made his way to the Hoover Building to discuss the latest developments with Cullen.  She knew he was hoping to get back on the case and if the evidence did in fact prove that Anna Smits was in Ivan Slagle’s secret basement, then their murderer was dead and there was his murder to solve.  Still the review board hadn’t finished their investigation, so the chances of getting back onto the case were slim.

          “Dr. Brennan, you’re going to want to see this,” Cam said as she interrupted the forensic anthropologist’s train of thought.

          “Did you find something interesting on Slagle’s body?”  She asked.

          “Not on it, _in_ it,” the Head of Forensics clarified.  This had her interest piqued and the two headed for the autopsy room.

          “I was emptying his stomach contents when I came across this,” Cam picked up an evidence container and showed it to Brennan.

          “It’s a finger,” Cam continued.

          “Anna Smits isn’t missing any fingers.  Where exactly did you find the finger?”  The world-renowned author asked.

          “It hadn’t reached his intestines yet.  I’m thinking that whoever killed Slagle got more than what they bargained for.  The gunshot to his groin was not post-mortem.  Before he was shot in the head, he swallowed the finger.  This is all very odd,” Cam said.  The wheels continued to spin in Brennan’s head as the ex-medical examiner continued.

          “Who shoots their victim in the groin and then gets close enough to him to allow him to bite off their finger?” 

          “Could he have been forced to eat the finger?  If the shooter put a gun to Slagle’s head and told him to eat it or they would shoot him, he would have swallowed it in an effort to save his own life,” Brennan suggested.

          “It’s possible.  There was no guarantee the shooter would keep his or her promise about not shooting him.  Nothing on his body suggests the shooter shoved it down his throat either,” Cam shrugged.

          “Did the bullets tell us anything?”  Brennan asked.

          “The shot to the head didn’t give us a viable bullet but the shot to the groin did.  The bullet lodged in left leg so I was able to retrieve it and send it over to Angela to run it through the system.  It was a thirty-eight-caliber round,” the Head of Forensics said.

          “The same weapon registered to our Slagle.  So the shooter might have known where he kept it and used it against him.  Who comes to kill someone and takes the chance of the weapon not being in its usual place?”  Brennan asked.

          “Someone who was trapped inside the house with him,” Cam said.

          “Slagle’s unidentified girlfriend perhaps.  I’ll call Booth,” the forensic anthropologist nodded and headed back toward her office to allow Cam to finish up.  Upon entering her office, she was greeted by someone she hoped would just leave her alone.

          “Tempe, we need to talk,” Sully said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brennan’s Office, Thursday at 7:50 pm**  

          “I thought we’d been over this.  There is nothing to talk about,” she told him.

          “I’m not asking you to come with me.  I’m staying here,” Sully told her.

          “I know but it doesn’t matter.  Your inability to commit to one thing for long periods of time does not suit my needs,” Brennan’s resolve was firm.

          “You know I’m staying?”  He asked.

          “Yes, Booth told me after finding out you reapplied to the FBI.  You needed to grow up long before now and I have not changed my mind.  Leave my office,” she said.

          “You’re going out with Booth aren’t you?”  The question came out as more of a statement. 

          “It’s none of your business who I’m seeing now and no I’m not seeing Booth,” she shook her head.

          “So you managed to learn how to lie then?  Why would he come storming into my hotel room last night?”  Sully hoped he could trip her up.

          “I have no idea and to be honest I don’t care.  Now get out,” Brennan put her foot down but her ex-lover wasn’t about to quit so easily.

          “He heard our discussion Tuesday night,” it was an abrupt statement that he was using to prolong the conversation.

          “Well then that explains why he went to talk to you.  While you were away things changed.  I’m not the same Temperance anymore.  I gave up on you but not on Zach.  The past is over and so are we,” She wasn’t sure how much clearer she could make it for him.

          “Is everything all right Dr. Brennan?”  Cam stood in the doorway, slightly shocked to see Sully there.

          “Yes, Sully was just leaving.  Do you have more evidence?”  The forensic anthropologist asked.

          “I’d love to discuss it but I can’t with a third party in the room.  Shall I call security?”  The Head of Forensics wondered.   

          “That won’t be necessary, I’m leaving,” Sully shook his head and left the office.  The statement she made about Zach piqued his interest.  Once he was out of earshot, Cam used Brennan’s phone to alert security anyway.

          “They’ll make sure he leaves the building.  Are you ok?”  She asked, hoping the forensic anthropologist would open up a little.

“I’m fine.  What about new evidence?”  Brennan shrugged it off. 

“As far as evidence goes, I’m just waiting to run the DNA from the swallowed finger against the samples that Hodgins is trying to collect from the patch of clay.  Also I got a call from Charlie, as of this moment, Simon has found what look to be three complete bodies.  He is retrieving them so they can be brought back to the lab and identified,” Cam said.

          “How far is he?”  Brennan asked.

          “About half of the room.  It seems that Slagle buried the bodies in layers,” the ex-coroner explained.

          “So he kidnaps and kills one victim and then buries her.  The second victim is kidnapped and killed and buried slightly above the other.  I could see how he ran out of room.  That space isn’t very big.  We’ll need Angela to work on the facial reconstruction once we have the skulls back together,” Brennan nodded.

          “Yes, did you manage to call Booth about the finger?”  Cam wondered.

          “I’ll do that right now.  Hopefully he has good news from Cullen,” the world-renowned author pulled out her cell phone and made the call.  The two of them had much to discuss besides the case.

**Booth’s Office, Thursday at 9:00 pm**

          “A finger?”  Booth looked at her as she entered his office.

          “Yes, a finger.  At the moment we have no idea whom it belongs to but we’re hoping the killer,” Brennan told him, taking a seat in front of his desk.

          “And there are at least three more bodies that you’re hoping to identify.  Jesus, this Slagle was screwed up and Cullen still says I’m off the case,” her partner shook his head.

          “Well that seemed to be the logical outcome.  The internal investigation isn’t done.  Anyway Cam believes that he kidnapped someone else after Anna Smits and it’s possible she is the one who killed him.  The bullet pulled from Slagle’s leg matches to the caliber of the weapon he owned,” she told him.

          “Is she running it through the system to see if it matches Slagle’s thirty-eight?”  Booth wanted to know.

          “Yes.  Hodgins is hoping to extract some DNA from the floor, Crock-Pot, and chains.  I’m afraid that’s all we have for now,” Brennan nodded.

          “Steve pulled the missing person’s files and he has a stack of them.  Luckily once Hodgins is able to pull some DNA off of the items from the basement we’ll have samples to compare them to.  Once the girls went missing, DNA samples were collected so at least we’ll be able to give the families some closure,” Booth sighed.

          “True and it could find us a suspect.  Although there didn’t seem to be any evidence of someone trying to escape in the basement and none of the missing girls has turned up,” his partner commented.

          “He could have used the gun as a way to force them into his car.  The girl is smart and knows not to mess with him but maybe at some point she decides the best opportunity for freedom is to fight for the weapon.  The shot to the groin could be an accident but the shot to the head definitely not.  The only thing I can’t figure is the smell,” Booth suggested.

          “It’s possible.  The smell of the bones in the Crock-Pot would have been overwhelming, so he used the old food wrappers to try to cover it up and probably something odor absorbent on the floor as well.  Did the neighbors complain about the smell?”  She asked.

          “Charlie has talked to his neighbors.  They say he worked long hours but always maintained the garden out in front of his house.  I’m thinking he tried to use the flowers as a cover and since he worked long hours at the dock, no one ever came over.  His boss says he was a pretty good worker with only the occasional problem on site but apparently that was normal for most of his crew,” he shrugged.

          “Well that leaves us with what we have and then of course Sully,” Brennan put the sentence out there and Booth gave her a look.

          “What about Sully?”  He asked.

          “He came back to my office tonight.  He thinks we still have something but he refuses to listen and then there is the matter of you going to see him,” the forensic anthropologist gave him a look right back.

          “So he told you huh?  I figured he’d say something to you,” Booth sighed.

          “Why did you go see him?  Why didn’t you tell me about the argument you heard on Tuesday?  You’re my partner.  I thought we were honest with one another,” she was getting upset.

          “I was trying to stay out of your personal affairs but I can’t take him breaking your heart again.  You’ve been through a lot lately and you’re bottling it up.  I’ve realized I care too much to not try and fix everything for you,” that last sentence surprised Brennan.

          “You’ve always cared Booth and I really appreciate it but getting into the middle of something that isn’t your concern is not what I need,” she told him.

          “What do you need?  Do you need Zach back?  Do you need to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?  Today at the crime scene you gave me a good scare.  I know you can compartmentalize but its obvious things are starting to slip and I hate to see you like this.  You’re not only my partner, you’re my friend, and I want to be there for you,” Booth hoped she would understand.  Something about his chocolate brown eyes made her melt on the inside.  She let out a sigh and stood.

          “Good night Booth,” she walked out of the room and headed toward the elevator.  Everything inside him screamed that he should follow.  She had to know how he felt.  Grabbing his suit coat, he raced after her.


	13. Chapter 13

**The FBI Parking Lot, Thursday at 9:35 pm**   

          “Bones wait up!”  He called to her, hoping she’d stop her mad dash to her car.  Something in her step slowed but not enough to stop Booth from having to run to catch her.

          “What is it Booth?”  She asked him when he caught her.

          “You said that we’re supposed to be honest with each other then why won’t you let me in?”  He asked.

          “I can’t.  I have to handle this on my own,” Brennan told him.

          “No, you don’t.  I’m right here,” Booth said.

          “You’re always right here.  We’re rarely ever apart these days between cases and dinner at the diner but you said something the other day and it made me realize what I’ve been missing.  I…” she stopped herself, afraid to give too much away.  Her partner gave her a look unsure of why she stopped.

          “You what?”  He wondered.

          “You said that I needed someone who respects me and my work.  Someone who isn’t afraid of my intelligence, someone who…” Brennan paused and changed her line of thought.

          “That someone has been right in front of me the whole time but a line was drawn in the mud, one I’m not supposed to cross,”

          “It’s sand Bones and…” that’s when the sentence hit him head on.

          “I cried on his shoulder when Zach was taken away, I was reassured by him when Sully left, when my mother was found, he was there to look after me, and when an internal investigation turned up, he had no doubt that we’d get through it.  But as you said, we’re partners, friends, and nothing more,” the forensic anthropologist sighed.  Booth’s eyes were wide.  Never had he imagined a conversation of this type going this way.

          “Temperance, I…” all the words he longed to say stuck in his throat.  Here all this time, her unacknowledged reliance on him had turned into the one thing he craved for and now she was closing the book on them before they got started.  In an instant, he did the only thing he could think of.  Gently he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.  She froze.  She had just admitted how much she needed him and now he was kissing her.  Thoughts of the gum swapping kiss they’d shared in front of Caroline came rushing back and she wanted that feeling again as he pulled away from her.  The warmth his body had provided now left her cold.  He looked at her, unsure of what would happen next.  Yes, she had just admitted how much she needed him but what if she wasn’t ready for a relationship, if there was going to be one.  Thoughts raced in his head but they stopped when she grabbed him.  Pulling him to her, she crushed her lips onto his and the fervor that happened under the mistletoe returned.  Parting for air, a little while later, Brennan smiled.

          “Wow Bones,” Booth breathed.

          “So how long were you going to wait to tell me you were harboring feelings for me?”  She asked.

          “Well it’s been four years, so I guess as long as it took until I was sure you felt the same,” he replied.  The mental math had been done quickly and Brennan shook her head. 

          “I told Sully I was with someone because I didn’t want him trying to get back into my life.  That and I wanted to tell you everything.  So in a way I lied but in another I didn’t.  Booth I need you and I’m not mad at you for talking to Sully.  I just need to sort all that’s happened out and I didn’t want to complicate things,” she said.

          “Well it’s too late now.  Come on.  I’ll buy you a cup of coffee and we’ll see where the night takes us,” he smiled his ‘charm’ smile.

          “Sounds good,” she smiled back and walked with him to his SUV.

**Brennan’s apartment, Friday at 7:00 am**

          The alarm went off with brutal shrillness and Brennan rolled over and smacked the device ceasing it’s beeping.  She and Booth had talked at the diner and later at her apartment and didn’t end up getting asleep until two in the morning.  He had wanted to go back to his place but she had insisted he stay at hers since he was going to have to drop her off at the FBI parking lot to pick up her car.  It didn’t take much to convince him and he had insisted he’d be fine on the couch.  He explained that their first time should be something special and probably after they actually started dating.  Now the forensic anthropologist slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  She would wake Booth when she was done so they didn’t have to fight over the shower.

          Half an hour later she emerged from the shower feeling much more awake than before and quickly got dressed before heading out to the living room of her apartment.  She found Booth still sleeping on the couch, he shoes, belt, and suit coat in a pile on the floor.

          “Booth, time to get ready for work,” Brennan said as she gently shook him.       

          “Already?”  He asked as he slowly opened his eyes. 

          “Yes and we have to go to your office to get my car.  So up and atom,” she told him.

          “It’s up and at ‘em Bones and I’m going,” he smiled and got up.

          “The bathroom is all yours,” she smiled back and headed for the kitchen.  Booth quickly got up and grabbed his duffel he’d retrieved from the SUV last night.  It was a good thing he carried an extra outfit with him, as the suit he’d worn to bed would be in no way presentable for the rest of the day.  He shed his crumpled clothes and hopped into the shower.

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Friday at 8:45 am**  

          Brennan stood on the platform next to her newest intern Simon Lawler.  He was an intelligent intern and he always tried to stay professional although he did enjoy a good joke now and again.

          “These are all the bodies I retrieved last night from Ivan Slagle’s secret basement.  I gauge them all to be between the ages of fourteen and sixteen,” he pointed out the six examining tables filled with full skeletons. 

          “You must have been up all night working on these.  Excellent attention to detail Simon,” she said.

          “Well I must admit, Slagle made it easy for me.  He had placed the bones all neatly into the ground and as long as I was careful with my digging, I only had to clean the bones and do some slight rearranging,” he said truthfully.  Brennan nodded before asking him,

          “Any tool marks on the bone?”

          “No.  He was very skilled at what he did.  I’m thinking he cut through places that had cartilage and would rot away.  The only thing I can’t figure out is how he did the spine.  I looked at all the vertebrae and I didn’t see anything,” Simon replied.

          “He could have boiled the smaller pieces but the spine would have caused difficulty and as for his method of killing?”  She wondered.

          “I’m running the bone marrow through some tests to see if there was poisoning, otherwise I have nothing.  I’m not being very useful am I?”  He asked.

          “There is incredibly little to go on.  If Slagle hadn’t buried Anna Smits in that field we never would have caught onto him.  He was an intelligent and thorough serial killer.  I want you to microscopically look at the vertebrae, maybe Slagle used a wire of some sort,” Brennan instructed as she heard someone swipe onto the platform.

          “I’m here to collect the heads,” Angela smiled.

          “Hodgins didn’t find anything with the DNA?”  Her friend asked.

          “The sample is too mixed together.  Even if he wanted to he couldn’t separate them and get enough to use so it’s my turn.  Anyway, he’s hoping he gets lucky with the chains and Crock Pot,” the forensic artist explained.

          “All right, they’re all yours.  Booth should be by soon with Charlie, he has all the missing persons files to go through.  He also has a theory which he wouldn’t share with me,” Brennan raised an eyebrow.

          “Well I can’t wait to see hunky FBI men.  Give me a call if you get anything,” Angela smiled and began to collect the skulls.  It would take her a full day at least to get pictures of these girls.  

          Cam walked over toward the platform and called to Brennan.  The forensic anthropologist turned and greeted the Head of the Forensics department.

          “Did Hodgins tell you about the DNA samples?”  She asked.

          “Angela informed me.  Any luck with what you found?”  Brennan wanted to know.

          “Well as you can see none of the victims on the exam tables are missing a finger and I called around to area hospitals.  No one has come in missing a finger.  The DNA is female but when I ran it through the missing persons database, I came up empty,” Cam shrugged.

          “So how do we look for a missing person no one has reported missing?”  Brennan asked slightly confused.

          “I don’t know but if she doesn’t get medical help, she will be a body to find,” Cam said.

          “Wouldn’t we have noticed a blood trail through the house then?” the forensic anthropologist wondered.

          “With all the blood at the scene, it would have been easy to hide.  I’ll have Hodgins look into the samples from the sheets and carpet swatches,” Cam nodded and quickly headed off to find the entomologist.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Friday at 10:00 am**

          “Bones I think we’ve got something,” usually Booth was excited when they found something but this time his tone was different.

          “Isn’t that a good thing?”  She questioned as he swiped into the platform.  Hodgins, Angela, Cam, and Simon gathered up onto the platform eager to hear what was going on.

          “It would be if it weren’t so depressing,” Charlie filled in after Booth didn’t answer Brennan’s question.

          “My theory was that our shooter was probably not missing in the first place.  She may have been Slagle’s girlfriend until she discovered what he’d been doing.  It would be easy enough to hide.  Her place might have been close to his job and then there would have been no reason to go to his place.  Anyway since Cam informed me no local hospitals had anyone missing a finger, I checked the morgues.  A body was brought up from the river and was sitting in the county coroner’s office near Richmond,” he handed the file to Brennan and she flipped through it.

          “Shelly Alexander, twenty-seven, has only nine fingers.  It would appear to be our victim,” she sighed as she handed the file to Cam to look at the pictures.

          “Her finger was in fact bitten off.  The conclusion reached by the medical examiner seems to be correct.  She was only in the water between eight and twelve hours, which fits the time frame for Slagle’s death.  But the pieces aren’t falling into place.  Is there anyway we can reconstruct what happened?”  The Head of Forensics looked to Angela.

          “The Angelator might be able to come up with something.  I’ll need the reports for both bodies so I can input the data,” the forensic artist said.

          “What about the sketches?”  Brennan asked.

          “I’d be glad to help Miss Montenegro,” Simon smiled.

          “With what?”  Hodgins inquired, his dander slightly up.  He and Angela may not be together anymore but he didn’t like the implication.

          “Inputting data can’t be all that hard.  Besides I’m waiting on the skeleton X-rays anyway,” the intern was just trying to be helpful.

          “Very good Mr. Lawler.  Help Angela.  I want to look more closely at the report as well so I’ll join you,” Brennan nodded.  With that the group split up.  Booth sent Charlie back to the Hoover building and followed Bones into Angela’s office.

          “Well we’re going to be having a party in here,” the forensic artist teased as she picked up the handheld console for the Angelator and began to show Simon how to use it so that Brennan could look at the report.

          “Do you need something Booth?”  The forensic anthropologist asked as they sat on Angela’s couch.

          “More than you?”  He whispered.  This made Brennan give him a slight smile.

          “Case wise,” she said quietly.

          “I read that file Bones.  If Slagle followed a pattern, those poor girls last days were filled with pain and fear,” he shook his head.  Brennan scanned the file and found that her partner was right.

          “Somehow none of this fits.  Shelly kills Ivan and then kills herself.  If she would have gone to the police, I’m sure they would have understood,” she sighed.

          “I’m not sure she could live with herself.  Her attacker might have been dead but he’d still always be there in her mind,” Booth explained.

          “So she finds out that her boyfriend is kidnapping, raping, and killing teenage girls and somehow gets herself into the same situation?  She wasn’t his type.  She was older, taller, more physically developed, why would he stray from his pattern?”  Brennan wanted to know.

          “She probably caught him with Anna Smits.  The only way he doesn’t get caught is if she’s dead.  With Anna already dead, he chases her upstairs.  He grabs the gun.  But here is when things get complicated.  According to the county medical examiner, Shelly was assaulted shortly before her death, which he listed as drowning.  So when Slagle caught her, he got his jollies off and then she grabs the gun and they fight for it?  Then who locked the door?”  Booth even questioned his own theory.

          “That would work except Slagle’s body was fully clothed when he was shot.  I think Cam would need to look at the body before jumping to conclusions,” Brennan said.

          “Already in the works, Bones.  I sent Charlie to retrieve Shelly and bring her back here so Cam could do her own autopsy.  The county coroner did a good job but because he wasn’t looking for elements of the crimes we’re investigating maybe he missed something,” her partner shrugged.  With all the theories floating around and only parts of them making sense, the two partners headed back to the forensic anthropologist’s office to lay the facts out better.

          A few hours later the team stood in Angela’s office and watched the Angelator put the evidence together.  The three dimensional image ran and showed Shelly Alexander shoot Ivan Slagle in the groin then go up close for the head shot.  It all seemed to fit even the finger-biting incident.

          “Ok but I’m still not satisfied with everything.  No way Shelly gets bitten and then locks the bedroom door on her way out.  There was no reason to.  Slagle is dead,” Booth pointed out.  

          “Hey the Angelator only does what it’s told.  I tried entering the data for the door-locking part and the computer found no way to explain it other than after shooting Slagle, Shelly went out the window.  Considering the amount of blood she was losing, I highly doubt she would have been able to do that.  Oh and the fact that there would have been blood on the siding would rule that out,” Angela said.

          “So maybe Shelly didn’t kill Slagle after all,” Cam put the thought out there.  Silence followed for a few seconds. 

          “There is no evidence to support a third party.  Unless there is something you can get off Shelly Alexander’s body the coroner missed,” Charlie spoke up.

          “Before I even look at the body sitting on our autopsy table I can tell you all DNA and other viable evidence would be washed away once she went into the water,” Cam explained.

          “The rest of the crime doesn’t implicate there is a third person but it could explain why we found Slagle fully dressed when he was shot and why the door was locked in his bedroom,” Booth suggested.

          “Is the FBI lab sifting through all those fingerprints and other evidence they collected?”  Hodgins wondered.

          “It’s a top priority.  They have matched most of the prints to Slagle and Charlie gave them Shelly’s to rule out some more,” Booth told the entomologist.

          “All the fluids in the room point to Slagle and Shelly.  Unfortunately, there is no way to tell the difference as to which time was the assault,” Hodgins said.  There was a look on Booth’s face as if something clicked. 

          “Slagle assaulted the girls in the secret basement.  Why take Shelly upstairs when he could restrain her and do what he wanted downstairs?”  The senior FBI agent asked.

          “He wouldn’t.  If Shelly was trying to escape him she would run out of the house not up to the bedroom,” Cam said.

          “Exactly,” Booth nodded.

          “That only leads to one possibility,” Simon deciphered.

“There is a third person involved,” Brennan shook her head.

“But how do we prove it?”  Charlie wondered. 


	15. Chapter 15

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Friday at 4:00 pm**

          Brennan stood over the skeletons up on the platform wishing that there was just some little piece of evidence they missed; something that would tie a third person in.  Simon had gone over all the X-rays and used the microscope and found some interesting grooves that meant the killer had used some sort of wire, incredibly thin wire.  Right now the intern was trying to identify what kind of wire exactly and Angela was still working up sketches.  Booth had returned to the Hoover Building with hopes of hurrying the lab techs along for the fingerprints.

          “So I found something interesting on Shelly Alexander,” Cam said as she swiped onto the platform, breaking the forensic anthropologist’s thoughts.

          “What did you find exactly?”  She asked.

          “There is damage to the back of Shelly’s skull.  The county coroner figured that after being dropped into the water that she hit her head on a rock, which is logical except for the pattern the fractures show,” Cam explained as she handed a report over Brennan who quickly read it.

          “With all the small pieces and multiple areas where her head was bashed it would be hard to separate them but not for the Angelator of course,” the Head of Forensics continued.

          “Shelly was hit in the head with the butt of a gun,” Brennan couldn’t believe it.

          “The same gun that is still missing and used to kill Ivan Slagle,” Cam smiled.

          “Did you call Booth?”  The world-renowned author asked.

          “Yes, he said he’s on his way.  There was something the FBI lab guys found,” she replied.  Just then they heard a familiar voice as a man came through the lab doors.

          “Bones!”

          “Speak of the devil,” Cam smirked.

          “What?”  She asked.         

          “We found a partial print that doesn’t match Ivan or Shelly,” Booth told them.

          “Excellent all we need is someone to match it too,” Cam was excited.

          “Already done.  It matched a guy in the system, a Robert Rosnik,” the FBI agent smiled as he scanned himself into the platform.

          “So where is Charlie?  Shouldn’t he be picking me up?”  Brennan wondered.

          “No, Cullen is sending a team to his address.  This guy had his hands in multiple murders.  I’m still unavailable until the internal investigation is over and Charlie with not very much experience, Cullen didn’t think it was a good idea.  In fact he wasn’t thrilled that you and Charlie went to Slagle’s house either,” her partner explained.

          “But we still get to interrogate him right?” Brennan asked.

          “You, Charlie, and Sweets yes.  That’s why I’m here, to pick you up,” he smiled.

          “I’ll get my coat,” Brennan left the platform and headed for her office. 

          “What are the chances we just got that lucky?”  Cam asked.

          “Very slim.  This Rosnik was arrested for armed robbery.  I highly doubt he went to kidnap, rape, and murder but he might have information for us.  At any rate, he has to explain how his fingerprint got on the inside of Slagle’s bedroom door,” Booth shrugged.

          “Well with DNA out, we need to tie him to this somehow,” Cam sighed.

          “There are other partials that don’t match Rosnik but they aren’t on anything near the bedroom or the basement.  The lab techs found them in the kitchen on some of the food wrappers.  So either our killer used gloves or Rosnik is our guy and he got sloppy.  He could certainly put Shelly Alexander’s body in a car and dump it into the river.  He could also bury a set of bones in a field,” the G-man nodded.

          “Let’s go!”  Brennan emerged from her office and Booth quickly left the platform.

**Interrogation, Hoover Building, Friday at 5:00 pm**

          Booth stood next to Doctor Lance Sweets on the other side of the interrogation room glass.  He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

          “Weird huh?”  Sweets asked after seeing the FBI agent wiggle.

          “That I’m not in there with Bones?  Yeah it’s weird,” Booth sighed.

          “I was talking about the people we surround ourselves with but if you’d like to explore why you feel weird about not being in there with your partner we can do that too,” Sweets said.

          “Let’s stay focused and help Charlie and what did you mean about the people we surround ourselves with?”  Booth shifted the focus of the conversation.

          “Well here we have Ivan Slagle, a kidnapper, rapist, and murderer with no previous record and he’s hanging out with a guy convicted of armed robbery?  I mean what if this Rosnik guy robs another convenience store?  He could use what Slagle was doing as leverage to get his sentence reduced,” the young psychiatrist pointed out.

          “Good point Sweets.  Something is definitely off but this whole case has been full of contradictions.  Oh here we go,” the G-man pointed out that Charlie was about to begin his first interrogation.

          “So you know why we hauled you in here?”  The young agent asked.

          “I didn’t do anything I swear,” Robert Rosnik told him.

          “See I don’t believe you and neither does Doctor Brennan.  We found your fingerprint at the scene of a murder,” Charlie pulled the crime scene photo of Ivan Slagle from the file.

          “Recognize him?  You should.  You killed him,” he continued as he showed Rosnik the gruesome picture.

          “No I didn’t,” Robert remained stoic.

          “Something isn’t right here, no way he doesn’t get grossed out by that,” Booth said in the other room. 

          “I agree.  He’s obviously seen this before.  Charlie ask him why he doesn’t seem surprised,” Sweets spoke into the microphone that relayed to the young G-man’s ear bud.

          “Why aren’t you surprised Robert?  Your fingerprint was in the same room as the body.  Mind telling me how it got there?”  Charlie questioned.

          “I can’t go upstate again,” Rosnik responded.

          “Maybe you won’t have to if you answer my questions,” Charlie told him.

          “Ivan was my friend.  After I did my bit he promised to help me find a job.  Well the economy the way it is and my record didn’t help and he couldn’t.  So we came up with an idea.  He’d offer to work doubles at the shipyard and after the first shift we’d switch places.  Then when he got a paycheck he was supposed to split it with me,” the ex-con explained.

          “How would that work?”  Brennan asked.

          “Well a double at the shipyard always included a night shift.  The night supervisor never left his office and the guys I worked with just thought I was the new guy.  It was working really well until Ivan didn’t call me for last week’s paycheck,” Robert said.

          “So you went to house for him to pony up the money,” Charlie gave him a look.

          “Yeah.  I looked all over the house and finally I found him upstairs like that.  I left right away wiping everything I touched so I didn’t leave any fingerprints,” he told them.

          “Well you missed a spot and you broke the lock on the front door.  Did you lock the bedroom door too?”  Brennan gave him a look.

          “Yeah I did.  He didn’t give me a key but his car was in the driveway so he had to be home.  As for the bedroom door, I thought it might make it look like suicide,” Robert said.

          “Well if you didn’t kill him, who did?  Right now all we have is your word and I don’t know about you but a jury is going to take a fingerprint over a convicted felon every time,” Charlie reminded him.

          “There was another guy that Ivan hung out with but you can’t tell him I told you.  He gave me the willies,” Rosnik shook his head.

          “We’ll see what we can do.  Give me his name,” the young FBI agent pressed.

          “I only know him by Jay but the dude had a seriously creepy vibe going on,” Robert said.

          “You’ll need more if you want the fraud charges to go away,” Charlie let him know they hadn’t forgotten how they got on that topic.

          “Then let me talk to a sketch artist,” the ex-con told him.  Booth turned to Sweets and had a look on his face.

          “What?”  The psychiatrist asked.

          “Slagle would kidnap the girls then torture and kill them while Rosnik took his spot at work.  So what did this guy Jay have to do with the crimes?”  Booth wondered.

          “Maybe we’re looking at this wrong.  Maybe Slagle only did the kidnapping and burying.  Maybe Jay is the alpha male and Ivan was the eager to please guy,” Sweets suggested.

          “So when Ivan screwed up, Jay cleaned house,” Booth looked thoughtful before picking up his cell phone and calling the Jeffersonian for Angela.


	16. Chapter 16

**Booth’s Office, Hoover Building, Friday at 6:45 pm**  

          “I don’t understand.  Why did you release Angela’s drawing of our suspect to the media stating that he might have witnessed something about the crimes?”  Brennan asked.

          “Because Bones as much as I hate to admit it, Sweets had a point.  This Jay could be an alpha male.  Upon screwing up, there was no second chance.  Both Shelly and Ivan had to be dealt with.  So he kills them and makes it look like Shelly killed her boyfriend and then committed suicide.  He might even turn himself in to see how much we really know.  Besides, orders have been given to the local police and security at the bus station, subway, and airport to arrest him on sight,” her partner explained.

          “You don’t think he’ll run?  I mean he could just as easily use a car to get out of town,” Charlie said.

          “The thruway authority has also been informed.  Street cameras and tollbooths will be on the lookout.  Even if we can’t stop him that way, we can get the car he’s driving and the license plates,” Booth told them.

          “So what if he’s already left?  I mean he has a few days head start,” Brennan wondered.

          “There’s a good possibility Bones but not much we can do about it.  The current broadcast covers Virginia, Maryland, D.C., and Pennsylvania.  If no information turns up over the weekend then we post a national broadcast and show him as a serial killer,” the senior FBI agent said.

          “Nothing to do but wait,” Charlie sighed.  Booth nodded to the young agent and looked at his partner who didn’t seem thrilled.

          “Can I go back to the lab then?”  She asked.

          “I’ll give you a ride,” Booth smiled.

          “What should I do?”  Charlie wanted to know.

          “Any information that will be coming in will go to your phone.  Stay by it and I hope you have someone covering the line otherwise you’ll be spending the weekend here,” the G-man told him.  The younger agent let out a sigh and headed to his desk.  Then he and Brennan headed for the elevator.

          “This is very distressing,” she said once the elevator doors closed.

          “I know Bones but there isn’t much else we can do.  All we have is theories and the only way to answer those theories is by waiting for our suspect to come in,” he shrugged.  Silence fell between them until the elevator doors opened.

          “Have you heard any news on the internal investigation?”  The forensic anthropologist asked.

          “Nothing yet,” he sighed as they continued toward his SUV.

          “Well now that it’s true, what do we do?”  She wondered.  Booth stopped and turned to her.  She stopped too and looked at him.  He could see the concern in her eyes.

          “Can’t worry about that just yet.  Besides we really haven’t done much out of the ordinary,” he smiled.

          “Except the kissing part,” she reminded him.

          “Yes well I seem to remember someone sharing her gum with me under the mistletoe in front of Caroline,” Booth chuckled.  Brennan gave him a thoughtful look.

          “That was amazing wasn’t it?”  She gave a broad smile.  Before Booth could say anything, his cell phone interrupted their conversation.  He was tempted to let it go but with an ongoing investigation he knew he couldn’t.

          “Booth,” he said as he answered the phone.  Brennan waited for him to get off the phone and then heard her phone ring.

          “Brennan,” 

          “Hi sweetie, Simon found something and he thought you should know,” Angela said.

          “What is it?”  She asked.

          “The type of wire our killer used was fishing line,” the forensic artist told her.

          “Thanks Angela, see you soon,” Brennan told her and hung up.  Booth was already off of his line and turned to her.

          “We’re not going back to the lab,” he said.

          “We aren’t?”  Brennan asked.

          “Nope.  Turns out someone saw the broadcast and recognized Jay as their neighbor.  Charlie is calling Cam so the team can meet you out there,” Booth explained.

          “Aren’t you coming?”  She asked.

          “I can’t; I shouldn’t have gone to the last crime scene.  I’ll be in my office so if you need anything call me.  Charlie is on his way,” he told her.

          “Well Simon figured out that our killer used fishing line to remove the skull from the spine.  It could be the way he killed his victims,” Brennan said.  He nodded.  Soon the elevator doors opened and Charlie came out.  The partners split up and Booth headed back for his office.

**Jay’s Residence in Richmond, Virginia, Friday at 8:45 pm**  

          Charlie pulled the SUV up to the house and looked around.  No car in the driveway and no lights on inside.  Good chance their suspect wasn’t home.  Still he turned to Brennan and said,

          “I need you to stay in the car.  Backup is on its way and I’m going in with them to make sure the scene is clear,”

          “I’m not sitting in the car,” the forensic anthropologist was being her usual stubborn self.

          “If anything happens to you, it’ll be the end of my career, not to mention my life.  Booth will have me taken out back and shot,” the young agent tried to make her understand.

          “He would not,” she said.

          “Funny that’s how it sounded when he chastised me for letting you go into Ivan Slagle’s house,” Charlie told her.  It was then he immediately realized his mistake.

          “He said what?”  Anger was quite evident in Brennan’s voice.

          “He was concerned about your safety is all.  I’m not used to having a partner and having to watch their six and mine, isn’t exactly a honed skill yet,” he said.  Brennan just gave him a look.

          “Oh look, backup is here,” Charlie quickly changed the subject and got out of the SUV to greet the local police.  The FBI’s team had to be called from their homes and it would have taken too long to wait for them.  Quickly they had the house surrounded and went in.  A sweep was done of every room and just as Charlie had suspected, Jay was nowhere to be found.  He exited the building and saw that the Jeffersonian team, minus Angela, who was finishing up her sketches, had arrived as well.

          “The house is all yours.  Our suspect isn’t home,” the G-man said.

          “Any evidence to suggest he might be coming back?”  Cam asked.

          “According to the neighbor, newspaper and mail has been baking up for a couple of days so probably not,” Charlie told her.

          So what do we know about this Jay?”  Hodgins asked as he pulled the ground penetrating radar out of the van, to sweep the yard with it.

          “Full name is Jay Alvin Moore.  He works as a bank teller, has a fishing permit, and owns a two thousand and five Ford F-one-fifty.  There’s a bolo out on the truck,” Charlie rattled the facts off.  Brennan paid little attention to that and turned to Simon.

          “I want you to help Hodgins with the yard.  Get Cam or I if you find something.  We’ll be inside looking for any trophies or items of that nature,”

          “Yes, Dr. Brennan,” the intern smiled and quickly went off to help the entomologist.

          “Shall we?”  Cam asked.  Brennan nodded and the two headed into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jay Moore’s Residence in Richmond, Virginia, Saturday at 1:30 am**  

          “We’ve searched this house from top to bottom and all we managed to find that could link Jay to the crime is the reel of fishing line that anyone could buy at any sporting goods store,” Cam shook her head before continuing.

          “We can’t even do an end match analysis on the line since we don’t have anything to compare it to.  This guy is very good at covering his tracks,”

          “So it would seem.  Let’s hope Hodgins and Simon had better luck,” Brennan said.  The two headed out the front door of the home and found the two mentioned Jeffersonian members loading the Ground Penetrating Radar equipment back into the van.

          “So I’m guessing you didn’t find anything,” Cam didn’t like the look of that.

          “I’m afraid not.  No human bones, dog bones, or even squirrel bones.  How about you guys?”  Hodgins wondered.

          “I’m afraid not,” Brennan sighed.

          “So then we have to wait for the bolo and the press release to turn him over,” the entomologist shrugged.

          “Except for the fact that we have nothing tying him to the crime.  Common fishing line and partial fingerprints on food wrapper won’t even get a warrant, never mind a conviction,” the Head of Forensics said as she and Brennan loaded their kits into the SUV. 

          “We need his truck and the gun to tie him to this and for all we know they could be in the bottom of the ocean by now,” Simon looked disappointed.  The group acknowledged that fact and knew that now the case was out of their hands.  Charlie ran over to the group and they filled him in.  After receiving the news he told them that he didn’t have any news either.  All of Jay’s neighbors were either not very forthcoming or they didn’t know much.

          “Well let’s get the equipment back to the lab and start our weekends,” Cam instructed.  The group dispersed and headed back to the lab feeling as though they hadn’t accomplished much.

**Brennan’s Apartment, Saturday at 4:30 am**  

          The tired forensic anthropologist unlocked her door and pushed it open.  Closing the door and flicking on the lights inside, she walked to the coffee table and set the mail and paper down.  She was exhausted and collapsed on the couch, flinging her purse to the floor.  Her feelings raged, they all told her she’d failed the victims of Jay Moore and Ivan Slagle.  Sure one of the men was dead but the most dangerous one was still on the loose.  With no conclusive evidence tying Moore to the crimes, the files would no doubt end up in the cold case storage unless Moore was caught with evidence on him.  The chances of that were slim since he had a head start and had probably left the country or changed his identity by now.  A man that intelligent would not hang around.  Still there were so many questions and very few answers.  All they had were theories and plausible situations.  Monday would bring the official report writing and the team would decide on the most likely scenario.  Her brain screamed at her to stop thinking and head to bed but the couch seemed so comfy, she didn’t want to get up.  Still she knew she get a stiff neck and be cold without a blanket.  Slowly but surely she lifted herself up and walked down the hallway on screaming feet.  _I really need to invest in some sneakers_ , she thought to herself before crawling into bed still fully clothed.  Pulling the blanket over herself, she snuggled down and tried to get some sleep.

          _Knock knock_.  The noise on her front door woke her from the sleep it seemed she’d just found.  A look at the clock told her however that five hours had elapsed and it was nine thirty in the morning.  She got out of bed and tried to straighten her clothes. 

          “Coming,” she called and soon made her way to the door.  Upon opening it she gave a half smile.

          “Morning Bones.  I appreciate someone calling me and letting me know I could go home.  The cleaning lady found me and woke me up this morning,” Booth said, still wearing the suit he’d worn the day before, as he walked into her apartment.

          “Well I’m afraid I didn’t get home until four thirty so I apologize,” she yawned and closed the door behind him.  Knowing that if she had any key evidence she would have said something to him, he took in her disheveled appearance and sighed.  

          “You want some coffee?”  He asked.

          “I want to go back to bed but coffee will do,” she said.

          “All right, get yourself all cleaned up and we’ll go to the diner,” he smiled.  Brennan only nodded and headed back down the hallway towards the bathroom.  Perhaps a hot shower is all she needed.

**The Diner, Saturday at 10:15 am**  

          They sat at their usual table and the waitress quickly brought them some coffee.  Booth ordered some eggs, home fries, and toast while Brennan settled for a fresh muffin.  He gave her a look as the waitress left.

          “Aren’t you hungry Bones?”  He asked, knowing that she hadn’t gotten anything in her since lunch yesterday.

          “No,” she answered simply before sipping her hot coffee. 

          “Yes well starving yourself won’t catch Jay Moore,” Booth said.

          “I know that.  I just don’t feel like eating is all.  Besides I don’t need you to play the role of concerned partner, I can handle myself,” Brennan shot back.

          “Whoa Bones, calm down.  I just want to make sure you get some nutrition and since when is my concern for your well being a bad thing?”  He asked her.

          “When you started threatening Charlie about my safety,” she snapped.  Booth was about to say something when the waitress brought over the muffin and promised to be right back.  After she left he started again.

          “Just because I want you to be safe doesn’t mean I don’t think you can handle yourself.  If I didn’t believe that you never would have left the lab,” he said just as the waitress arrived with his breakfast.

          “So why tell Charlie you were going to take him out back and have him shot?”  Brennan wanted to know after the waitress left again.

          “Because I wanted him to be extra careful.  He doesn’t have much field experience and if something happened to you, I’d never forgive myself.  I barely do a good enough job protecting you myself never mind having a less experienced agent do it,” Booth sighed and picked up some eggs in his fork.  Somehow the scrambles had lost their appeal all of a sudden.

          “What are you talking about?  You’re always there,” she said.

          “Was I there when Kenton took you?  Was I there when the Gravedigger took you and Hodgins?  No, I wasn’t,” he asked and answered his own questions.

          “Booth you had been blown up by my refrigerator and I was taken from the garage at the Jeffersonian.  You were in the hospital and at your office.  Where else should you have been?”  Brennan was getting confused at his logic but before he could answer her face went pale.  The look on her face made Booth turn around to see what she was looking at.  Sully had just walked into the diner.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Diner, Saturday at 10:50 am**  

          _As if things needed to get anymore complicated.  Maybe we’ll get lucky and he won’t see us,_ Booth thought to himself.  _Good one numbnut_ , his brain argued back.

          “Somehow I knew I’d find you two here,” Sully said, a somewhat triumphant look on his face.

          “Brilliant deduction Sherlock,” Booth didn’t wait to be sarcastic.

          “Tempe, I thought you should know, I’m heading back to the Caribbean.  You’ve made up your mind and it seems I can’t change it so there is no reason for me to stay,” Sully ignored him.

          “And you couldn’t pick up your cell phone and tell me this?”  It was Brennan’s turn.  She was in no mood.

          “My old cell phone was ruined on the boat and I didn’t have your number,” he explained.

          “Well you have fun then.  We’ll see you later,” Booth wanted him gone.

          “I guess so.  Have fun at the internal investigation hearing,” Sully got in one more shot before turning around and leaving.  Booth had an urge to whip out his service weapon and shoot the man in the back as he headed out the door but he knew that wouldn’t help things.  It would make him feel better however.

          “Well that was fun,” he said.

          “If that was your definition if fun then I think I’ll need to borrow a dictionary,” Brennan told him.

          “Since he brought it up though, when is the hearing?”  She continued.

          “I don’t know yet.  I’m sure Cullen will tell me soon,” her partner sighed.  Brennan nodded and the two finished up their breakfasts.

          “Angela is almost done with the victim’s faces and I have to get into my office to get all my paperwork in order.  Would you mind dropping me off at the lab?”  She asked as he paid the check.

          “Sure Bones but how are you going to have a ride home?”  He wondered.

          “Angela will probably be in, I’ll get a ride with her.  Charlie is going to make as many notifications as he can today,” the forensic anthropologist explained.  Booth nodded and they headed out to the SUV.  

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Saturday at 11:40 am**  

          Booth had dropped her off and headed home for a shower and some sleep.  She had gone into Angela’s office to see if her friend was there and sure enough the forensic artist was working on the second last victim.  Angela promised to swing by her friend’s office before leaving.  Now Brennan sat at her desk organizing the paperwork that she’d left lying all over her workspace.

          Anna Smits’ diary and FBI file were separated and put back together.  She knew she would have to drop the diary back off at the girl’s house for her parents and wondered if Booth would accompany her.  He could really use him there for support.  Next came some of her case notes and a few of the other missing girls’ files.  Sorting out what went where and what she actually needed to keep, she came across an odd colored piece of paper.  It was a dingy yellow compared to all her other white pages.  Grabbing the corner that stuck out from under the other pieces of paper, she pulled it and immediately saw there was writing on the paper.

          “Catch me if you can,” it said.  Quickly she picked up her phone and called Angela.

          “Did you see anyone in my office when you came in this morning?”  The forensic anthropologist asked.

          “No sweetie, why?”  Angela wondered.

          “Because I think Jay Moore was in my office,” she replied.

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Saturday at 1:00 pm**  

          Charlie and the FBI forensics team arrived at the lab and Booth wasn’t far behind.  He couldn’t help with the case but he was mainly there for Bones.  The suspended FBI agent walked over to his partner who was standing near her office door and gave her a partial smile.

          “They’re fingerprinting everything in my office and looking at the security tapes,” she informed him.

          “If it is in fact Jay Moore then we’ll have some more evidence,” he shrugged.

          “Doesn’t mean we’ll catch him though,” that was the fact that bothered Brennan the most.

          “Since the note was mixed in with your other papers he could have been here any number of days ago,” Booth told her.

          “Which means shortly before he left the area,” she shook her head.

          “We’ll catch him Bones, sooner or later,” he tried to reassuring.

          “How many more victims will he have in the meantime?”  The forensic anthropologist asked.  That was a question Booth couldn’t answer.  He had no idea if they would ever catch the crazy bastard.

          “He’s already killed the ones who stood in his way and nothing says he won’t be able to find another guy to work with.  The only reason we caught him was because he ran out of room in his secret basement.  How will he get caught next time?  If he is sick enough to force another man to eat his girlfriend’s finger, what else will he be willing to do?  What if he drops the partner idea?”  Brennan wanted to know.  They were all valid questions but at the moment there were no answers.

          “Look we know that Slagle kidnapped, boiled, and buried the girls.  We know that his girlfriend Shelly caught him and we know that Jay Moore murdered them.  We also know how he did it and how he killed the other victims but with no DNA, no murder weapon, and no fingerprints at the crime scenes we have nothing,” Booth knew this didn’t help but the fact of the matter was that there was no help to be had.  Moore was brilliant and yet something still bothered him about the serial killer. 

          “Why would a guy like this work at a bank?”  He suddenly asked.

          “That’s your department, I have no idea,” she told him.  Cam approached the partners from the lab’s main doors.

          “I just heard what happened.  Have they found anything yet?”  She wondered.

          “So far just the note.  They are looking for security tapes to see how he got into the lab.  If I hadn’t have been sorting my paperwork I never would have found it,” Brennan explained.

          “I have some research to do, I’ll call you later,” Booth said.  He turned and left the lab leaving Brennan to stare at Cam.

          “What was that about?”  The Head of Forensics asked.

          “He mentioned something about Jay Moore’s job a few minutes ago.  He must have had an idea about something related to that,” Brennan shrugged.

          “Well in the meantime, I’m beefing up security around here.  I don’t think Moore will be stupid enough to come back a second time but it can’t hurt,” Cam smiled slightly before heading off to the security center.  Brennan stood there waiting to hear from Charlie as to what he found.  Angela emerged from her office again with the last of the sketches for the young agent.

          “Sweetie are you ok?”  She asked her friend.

          “I’m fine.  It’s not like something like this hasn’t happened before,” Brennan sighed.  Angela nodded.

          “Doesn’t mean you’re ok with it,” the forensic artist said.  All her friend did was sigh.  She wasn’t ok with it but there wasn’t much she could do but wait for more evidence to come in.  Angela stuck by her until the forensic team was done.  Then the two friends left the office and headed to Angela’s apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab, Monday at 9:00 am**  

          The team had gathered on the platform waiting for Charlie’s arrival.  They stood about trying to nail down every aspect of the case so when they filed their reports everything would be in order. 

          “It seems that we’ve well established almost everything but something bothers me about Anna Smits’ body,” Brennan told the group.

          “What exactly?”  Simon wondered.

          “As you had stated earlier, Slagle left the bones in relative order.  You didn’t have to do a lot of rearranging to get the skeleton completed.  However as everyone can attest we found Anna Smits’ bones scattered all over a public place,” Brennan explained.

          “That’s very true.  Are you thinking someone else buried them?”  Hodgins asked.

          “It’s quite possible although it would be very difficult to prove since we found evidence tying Slagle to the crimes in the first place,” the forensic anthropologist suggested.

          “But we know Ivan was dead after Anna’s bones were found,” Angela cocked an eyebrow.

          “So why wouldn’t he bury them then?  And how exactly does this help us?”  Simon wanted to know.

          “I don’t think it helps us at all.  We’ve already been over Anna’s and the other victim’s bodies.  There were no fingerprints left behind,” Cam shook her head.

          “But as you can recall Anna’s shin was missing.  We haven’t found that or the thirty-eight caliber handgun,” Brennan reminded them. 

          “So everything that could tie Jay Moore to the crime is missing.  He cleaned house very well, except why take the shin?”  Hodgins wondered.

          “Maybe it broke during the crime, it could explain why they found Anna’s dog had been run over,” Angela suggested.

          “If Anna had been hit by a car, more than her shin would be broken.  As for the dog, it could have run out into the street on its way home,” Simon offered.

          “So we have nothing that explains those aspects of the crime.  Anna’s hair can be explained by transference.  Either Ivan or Jay had some stuck in the shoes and left it at the bathroom when he cleaned himself up,” Brennan said.

          “Morning all,” Charlie walked in and scanned himself onto the platform.

          “Any luck?”  Cam asked.

          “Good news and bad news.  Which do you want first?”  He asked.

          “The good news,” Hodgins smirked.

          “Fingerprints were found on the note left by Moore and they in fact match the partials at Slagle’s house and those we took at Moore’s house,” the young agent replied.

          “And the bad news?”  Brennan wanted to know.

          “The bad news is this guy knows he’s good and he’s messing with us,” Charlie pulled a manila folder out of the stack he had and then showed the team what was inside.

          “It’s Moore dropping off the note and he smirks to the camera in his mailman uniform,” the glossy photographs proved Charlie’s words. 

          “Damn,” Cam cursed.

          “Oh it gets better.  You know how we couldn’t figure out how Slagle could afford such a nice place on a crappy salary?  Booth did some digging and found out the bank Moore worked at was short one hundred and fifty thousand dollars from their backup accounts.  The money in those accounts wasn’t supposed to be touched unless there was an emergency.  Someone hacked into the network and made it look like the money was used and then put back.  Only problem was when the bank manager went to count it, he came up short,” the young agent explained.

          “So not only is Moore a murderer but a robber as well?  That seems odd.  Why steal all that money and then use it on a house that was obviously worth much more than that?”  Angela wondered.

          “Because not all the money went toward the house.  I did some checking into the sale and due to the recent mortgage crisis; Slagle bought the place for a steal.  The house was foreclosed by the bank and they turned around and had a guy who specializes in getting money for foreclosed homes.  He sold it for a quarter of the price,” Charlie said.

          “And the bank was ok with that?”  Hodgins gave him a look.

          “The bank couldn’t get rid of that house because no one wanted to pay the original price and then all the utility bills.  Basically Slagle’s paycheck paid for the bills and Moore must have been giving him money for food,” Charlie filled in.

          “So not only did our major suspect get away with murder, he also escaped robbery charges.  No wonder he was able to disappear so fast.  He had cash no one knew about and he was able to use it for a plane, train, or bus ticket, making him impossible to trace,” Brennan couldn’t believe it.

          “Exactly.  Moore is in the wind until we get lucky with something.  Booth is sending his picture to all the banks nationwide and even sent some over to Interpol,” the less experienced G-man told them.

          “Well people then all that’s left to do is to write up your reports and have them on my desk by Wednesday.  I’ll take care of writing our final conclusions.  Cullen will probably want everything turned over as soon as possible,” Cam said.  This effectively dismissed the group and they headed off to take care of their paperwork.

          “Ma’am,” Charlie stopped Brennan before the forensic anthropologist left the platform.

          “Please don’t call me that,” she told him.

          “Sorry, Doctor Brennan.  I just wanted to tell you that it was a pleasure working with you and that Booth would like to see you in his office around two o’clock this afternoon,” he told her.

          “Why didn’t he tell me himself?” the world-renowned author wanted to know.

          “He is currently giving testimony for the internal review.  He should receive word of the results by then and he wanted me to tell you,” Charlie explained.

          “Thank you,” she nodded, her stomach slightly upset.  The moment of truth was near and she hoped things would bode well for their partnership.

**Booth’s Office, Monday at 2:00 pm**

          Brennan sat in one of the chairs in near Booth’s desk waiting for her partner to return.  She assumed he was off getting either suspended or being told to watch his back.  Logically, she knew there was no evidence that the two of them had a relationship especially since they had only kissed on Thursday.  But she still had her concerns.  Even if one person on the review board wasn’t satisfied with the lack of evidence they would have to watch themselves. 

          “Bones,” the nickname was barely uttered above a whisper.

          “Booth,” she stood up and turned around.  Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, she found confusion and surprise.

          “What’s wrong?”  The words almost didn’t make it out of her throat.  He only closed the door to his office so they could talk in privacy.

          “I heard back from the board,” he said.

          “And?”  Brennan wanted to know; her heart was getting all jumpy.

          “And starting tomorrow we’re partners again,” a charm smile spread across his face.  She smiled too, resisting the urge to kiss him.

          “Then how about we celebrate?”  The forensic anthropologist asked.

          “What did you have in mind?”  He raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

          “How about macaroni and cheese at my place and we see where the night takes us,” a smirk crossed her face.  She didn’t need to say anymore as Booth smiled and opened his office door.  The two quickly headed toward the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

**Brennan’s Apartment, Monday at 4:00 pm**

                “Mmmm delicious Bones,” Booth couldn’t help but smile after finishing off his second helping of the macaroni and cheese his partner had made.

          “Glad you appreciate it,” she smiled back and moved from her chair at the kitchen table to the kitchen sink with her dishes.  He followed suit and saw that she pulled out the dishtowel and started some warm water in the sink.

          “Washing dishes Bones?  Not exactly how I envisioned our afternoon,” Booth gave her a look.  Her answer was to grab the hose on the sink and squirt him with it.  The G-man’s shock was quickly replaced by instinctively grabbing for the squirter.  However Brennan was fast enough to move the spray into his face.  Then Booth ducked and grabbed her by her waist.  The floor was getting slippery and the two tumbled to the ground, both laughing hysterically.

          “So what were you thinking with that little trick?”  He asked.

          “Oh I figured you’d be soaked and have to take your clothes off,” Brennan was completely honest.  Booth smirked, leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers.  She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.  They were really quite enjoying themselves until they heard a sigh and pulled apart.

          “Oh don’t stop on my account,” Angela giggled when the two turned and faced the forensic artist.

          “Angela, what are you doing here?”  Brennan wondered, slightly confused why her best friend was standing in her kitchen.

          “Well I stopped by to see if you wanted to get some dinner but it appears you’ve already eaten,” the forensic artist couldn’t help but laugh at her own joke. 

          “You could have called,” her friend said.

          “Well you have your phone off.  You’ll find a voicemail from me later.  Anyway, I’m off to get some dinner.  Enjoy,” Angela smirked and headed for the doorway.  Brennan untangled herself from Booth who was just sitting there on the floor, his face a delightful shade of red, and went after her friend.

          “Wait!”  She called.

          “Before you ask, the answer is no.  I won’t tell anybody and you should know better than to ask,” Angela winked.

          “Honestly I was going to tell you but it just kind of happened and with the case and the internal investigation…” Brennan got cut off.

          “Hun, I know.  If Booth’s bosses found out you were doing forensic exams on each other it would be very awkward.  Besides, I’ll be waiting for all the juicy details tomorrow,” the forensic artist giggled again and let herself out.

          “Booth?”  Brennan called to him, as he hadn’t come out of the kitchen yet.

          “Right here,” he said, as he picked himself up off the wet floor.

          “Are you ok?”  She wondered given that he had a strange look on his face.

          “Well it’s better than Hodgins or the intern catching us,” he shrugged.  Brennan smiled and pulled him close for a quick kiss. 

          “Definitely better.  Angela once called you my shining knight in FBI standard issue body armor, so how about taking that armor off?”  She was obviously still in the mood despite what had just happened.

          “None of what happened fazes you huh?”  Booth asked as she grabbed his tie and began pulling him down the hall.

          “Considering I caught her with Hodgins in the storage closet once, I’d say we’re even,” she teased before closing the bedroom door behind her.

**The Wilds of North Dakota, Monday at 9:00 pm**  

                Darkness had settled and he moved from his hiding place.  The police would be looking for a man who stood tall, was clean-shaven, and was driving a pickup truck.  His appearance had been altered to cover up who he was as he leaned heavily on a cane and had glued a fake beard to his face.  His hair color was different too, adding to the disguise.  Instead of brown hair he now sported gray hair and his do was trimmed closely to his head. 

          The truck had been easy to get rid of as it now sat in a storage locker under his new assumed name, Tom Bailey, and the license plates had been thrown into the river.  Now he drove a small compact car and hid the thirty-eight under the seat.  Pulling onto the dirt road that was off the main highway, he drove up to the cabin he’d “borrowed” from its owner.  In fact he’d just gotten back from burying the body. 

          Walking into the log building, he headed for the shower.  He needed to scrub the dirt and blood off.  Granted he hadn’t boiled the body of Mr. Smythe but all identifying marks had been removed.  With the teeth removed and fingerprints sliced off all that would have remained is the DNA, which would help identify him if he was in the system.  Even so Smythe’s ID would be easy, his was not, nothing was left behind.  Well except for one little item.

          His clothes removed, he climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water.  Dirt and blood went down the drain, which would be doused with bleach once he was done.  Hair would also be removed and burned with the clothes he was wearing.  Mr. Smythe was about his size so there was no worry about not having anything to wear.

          The shower now done, he climbed out and toweled himself off.  Wrapping the towel around his waist he moved out to the living room and started the fireplace.  Wood and his evidence filled clothes went into the hearth.  While they burned, he headed to the bedroom for some clothes.

          Finding some that were to his taste he threw them on.  Turning to the bed he realized the bed sheets would need to be changed, he strode out of the room and toward the closet in the hallway.  The closet had plenty of clean sheets and he quickly stripped and recovered the bed.  The old sheets found their way into the hamper and then he headed for the kitchen.  There he found the bleach he wanted.

          Now back in the bathroom, he poured the caustic substance down the metal drain.  He double checked for hair and then placed the bleach under the bathroom sink.  Leaving the room, he headed for the kitchen once more to see what the refrigerator held. 

          Not much in the way of real food but enough to sustain him until the morning when he could head for the grocery store in town.  Grabbing an apple, some cheese, and leftover deer meat, he moved to the cupboards where he found plates, silverware, and glasses.  The lower cupboards had crackers, cereal, popcorn, and a multitude of cooking spices.  He made a mental note to create a list of items he would need at the store.

          He moved into the living room and sat on the couch, putting his food on a handmade coffee table in front of him.  Then he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.  Plenty of good shows were on but his focus shifted to the news networks.  The alert for him was still blaring but the picture that Agent Booth had given the press would do no good now.  He chuckled, turned the TV off, and then ate in silence. 

          After putting the dishes in the sink and the garbage into the trashcan, he found some paper and a pen.  Sitting at the kitchen table, he wrote a little note and smirked.  Going to the newspaper that sat nearby, he grabbed the ads.  A perfect spot to find the letters he needed.  Now all that was left to do was to find scissors, glue, a clean piece of eight and a half by eleven paper, and an envelope. 

          Those items were easily found and the note was quickly assembled.  He printed the name and address in block letters so his handwriting couldn’t be compared to the handwriting style of Tom Bailey.  Looking around for a stamp, he realized he’d have to buy some.  Shaking his head, he put that as the first item to buy tomorrow.  What fun would it be if Dr. Brennan didn’t get her note?

**THE END**


End file.
